Can't Ignore
by Shadow-Kissed Roza
Summary: Dimitri is trying to deny his feelings towards Rose. But when Rose can't do the same what happens when she starts getting a little to close to Adrian. What will Dimitri do when he starts to get jealous? Alot more happens so R&R!
1. Chapter One

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. I hope you all enjoy my story but theres only one way I will know so Review at the end!!! P.S sorry this first chapters so short ill try and make others longer.**

Chapter One

It was late nearly curfew and Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I were all sat in the spare lounge. We had just finished watching a stupid Romance movie Lissa had picked out I didn't even know the name of it they all went the same boy falls in love with girl. Girl likes another guy and a love triangle is made. Ew.

"Well...that was..." Christian began.

"Possibly the worse movie I've ever seen" I finished.

"Come on guys it was sweet and romantic" Lissa said.

"Mmmm"

"Totally"

"I need another drink"

The last one was Adrian. He got up off the couch.

"Well I shall be getting to bed. I would visit you tonight little Dhampir but I think I might pass out the time I get to my room" _Good_ I thought. I hated Adrian and his dream stalking he walked....well, stumbled out of the room before any of us could answer.

"Yeah, I should probably get going to" I said standing up. "Oh and Liss, I bags choosing the next movie. Goodnight"

"Night" they both said.

"My movie wasn't that bad was it?" I herd Lissa say when I was already out the room.

I was takeing my time as I slowly walked to my dorm but stopped when I saw Adrian standing in front of it my door.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked in a annoyed voice.

"Can't I pay a friendly visit to my favourite girl?"he asked. _Favourite girl? _I saw that he was holding another bottle of vodka.

"You can but you just saw me less than 10 minutes ago and its past curfew."

"Curfew, Smurfew" he said. Wow he really was drunk _Curfew, Smurfew? What the hell?_

"Ah, yeah you need to leave, go to bed, or just pass out in some bush over there just as long as you are away from me." I said. He laughed at my joke which really wasn't a joke.

"Awww, you're so caring little Dhampir care to walk me home?"

I pretended to think. "I would, but no" I really wouldn't.

"Come on Rose, how about you let me in," he said as he stupidly reached for my doorknob that was locked.

"It's locked you idiot. How about you just leave before I make you leave kay?"

"But I'm not even tired" he sounded like an 8 year old.

"Well I am, so go" I said in a serious and harsh voice.

"Well, I could always go to bed with you"

"Ivashkov" A voice that I will always recognize spoke from beside me. I'm sure he would have heard what Adrian just said. "It's past curfew, what are you doing in the girl Dhampir dorms." Dimitri said in a firm voice. He had his usual guardian mask on but he looked mad.

His expression didn't seem to have any effect on the drunken Adrian. "I was just visiting my girlfriend here, is that alright?" he slurped.

"Girlfriend?" I said. Yeah right he wishes.

"No that's not alright" Dimitri's voice was hard and angry but by the look of his expression not only did he look mad he looked a little....Jealous. "I'll escort you to your own dorm, Rose I expect you to go straight to bed." He even sounded mad at me did he really think I'd date Adrian?

"I'm going" I said as I pushed Adrian away from in front of my door. He stumbled from the little bit of impact and I wished he fell down. I didn't take a second look at either of them. I just walked in and went to sleep. I fell asleep thinking about if Dimitri was so jealous maybe he still wanted me.

You see Dimitri and I have always had a bit of a thing for each other we have had a lot of stolen kisses and stuff like that but Dimitri would always be the one to push away and tell me that it was wrong for us to be together not only because of the age difference and that he was my mentor and I was his student but because the plan was that we were both suppose to be Lissa's guardians and us being together wouldn't be a good idea by keeping her safe.

But even though I knew this it was hard to push away these feelings I had for him and if making Dimitri jealous is what it took to make him want me then that's exactly what ill do.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Please Review and I will update as soon as I can.**

Chapter Two

The next day I woke up to the annoying sound of my beeping alarm clock. Instead of just shutting it off I angrily reached down under my bed to rip the cord out of the wall. God I really hated that thing.

I knew I had to start getting ready for my morning training with Dimitri so I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed, picked out my clothes for the day and went into the shower. Hopefully this would wake me up. I was in there for about ten minutes before I hoped out and got dressed.

I put my hair up in a tight bun and put my favourite lip gloss on. I headed out the door and realized I was actually pretty early. _Wow that's a first._

When I entered the gym Dimitri wasn't there yet so I did a few stretches and went to the track to do some laps. While I was running I was starting to think If Dimitri would ask about last night. He seemed to be jealous, very un-Dimitri like. I knew that he didn't like me hanging out with Adrian but did he really think that anything was going on between us?

I was only on my third lap when I saw Dimitri enter the gym. I ran over to him while he started to put the practice matts out.

"You're early" he said as I ran in. Hey this was new; usually he was all _You're Late._

"Don't sound so surprised Comrade"

He walked over and sat on one of the benches "Go and do 20 laps and then we'll spar" he told me.

I did as he said even thought it would be 23 counting the 3 I had already done but I didn't mind, I was a fast runner and it would take a lot of laps to make me puffed.

It took me around 15 minutes to finish all my laps and I walked back in the gym to see Dimitri still sitting on the bench surprisingly he wasn't reading one of his western novels he just seemed to be lost in thought about something, I couldn't help but wonder what.

He noticed me when I walked in and so he got up and stood on the matt in a fighting position. I followed and did the same.

I think we spared for at least 20 minutes -Dimitri pinning me every time but I got in some good kicks -when he stopped.

"Tired already Comrade?" I said grinning.

"No, but your trainings over" he looked up to the clock and it was time to go to classes. I was about to say goodbye until he spoke. "Was everything ok with you and Ivashkov last night?" Ah I knew this was coming and I knew he was jealous I'm sure what he meant by is everything ok was– are you and him hooking up – but he would never say that.

"Yeah, everything's fine" I said smoothly.

"Does he go to your room much?" It seemed like once he said the words he regretted them. It suddenly reminded me of when we were at the ski lodge and he asked me if I hanged out in Adrian's room much.

I was going to tell him the truth by saying No he doesn't but then I remembered that I wanted Dimitri to feel jealous- I realize how bad that is but Dimitri was still trying to deny his feelings for me and it made me wonder if he has already gotten over me. So instead I said.

"No not _much_" And with that I turned around and walked away.

It's like I could feel Dimitri tense up with my words. I wasn't completely saying yes he did come a lot but I wasn't saying he didn't either. I pushed the gym doors open and I'm guessing Dimitri was still standing in the exact same spot because I didn't hear him move.

I got something to eat at the cafeteria but I couldn't stay long because I had class with Stan. I walked in the room and took a seat next to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie" I said sitting down.

"Hey Rose" he replied.

After Stan gave us a big boring speech about physical health he made us all watch a boring video presentation god and I thought the one Lissa picked out last night was bad. It was so boring that I nearly fell asleep, the funny thing was. Eddie had.

I looked next to me to see Eddie leaning his head on one arm with his eyes closed snoring softly. I couldn't help but let out a laugh which made everyone turn around and stare at me like was crazy. Which it probably did look a little crazy to be randomly laughing. Stan shot me a glare I shrugged my shoulder and the class turned back to watching the movie, no one even noticed Eddie fast asleep beside me.

Once the video ended and the class had finally ended Eddie was still asleep so I took a step close to him and leaned down.

"EDDIE!" I yelled in his ear. I started cracking up laughing when he literally jumped out of his seat.

"What!?, What is it?......Rose?" He asked confused.

"Mr Castle were you asleep this whole lesson" Stan asked from the front of the class. Oh crap I thought everyone had left.

Eddie still looked confused. "I....a-a don't know sir"

"No he wasn't asleep the whole lesson Guardian Alto" I spoke for Eddie "Just when you walked in" I said with a cheeky grin.

"Get out Hathaway!" he yelled. "You too Castle"

Eddie and I both walked out trying to keep the smiles off our faces.

"Was I really asleep that whole lesson?" Eddie asked once outside.

"Yep, but don't worry you didn't miss much I was actually pretty jealous of you, sleeps what I wanted to do."

Eddie laughed. We said our quick goodbyes before heading to our separate classes. My next class was combat and when I walked in usually Guardian Petrov- Alberta – would be teaching but I was surprised to see it was Dimitri.

* * *

**Review! the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Please Review and I will update as soon as I can. **

**Sorry that the chapter is so short some of them are.**

Chapter Three

"Sit down, sit down." Dimitri chanted to all of the novices who were talking and mucking around.

Dimitri was staring at his clipboard while speaking he looked pretty bored like he didn't want to do this I couldn't really blame him. just because he was a guardian didn't mean he was a teacher the only time he was being a teacher was with me.

All the novices went to sit on benches or were leaning on the wall I went and joined then sitting next to Meredith one of the girl novices she and I got along well. This was the only physical combat class I had without Eddie but I had other friends.

"Hey Rose" Meredith said happily.

"Hey" I replied but I was looking at Dimitri. He had just noticed that I was here and our eyes locked, god I could get lost in those beautiful brown eyes and—

"Alright class" Dimitri said after looking away. "I don't usually do this but Guardian Petrov had some important business to attend to and I was asked to take over. We will just be doing some basics for today laps for half of the lesson and the other half you will be sparring with a partner, get to the track." He said and everyone took off well everyone except me.

"Your teaching Comrade" I said as I laughed it wasn't a question but a statement, a real funny statement. Dimitri rolled his eyes, yeah he really didn't wanna do this.

He sighed loudly rubbing his forehead. "Go and join them Rose" he said sounding slightly frustrated. I wonder if he was thinking about our morning practise.

"Sure thing _teach_" I said as I jogged down to the track.

Doing laps wasn't that bad I was beating everyone most of the time and even though I wasn't looking at Dimitri I knew he was looking at me, I wonder if he was proud?

When I say doing laps wasn't that bad I meant doing laps wasn't that bad for _me_. I was use to this with Dimitri, I did it every day but the other novices didn't look to happy usually when we had a substitute teacher my class would generally muck a round but 'Guardian Belikov' was a well respected guardian and no one would dare mess with him....well except me of course, I was still sticking to the plan.

Once the running was done it was time to spare I partnered up to Ryan another friend of mine and we began circling each other, this went on for a while because Ryan's way of fighting was waiting for the other person to attack first.

That's what we did for the rest of the lesson me pinning Ryan down every time, but he was use to it. Dimitri was doing what a normal teacher would do, he was walking around and correcting any moves that were wrong or just improving them but one thing he never did was look at me and come over to me. It was so weird it was almost like he was ignoring me.

We finished off and the final results were like Rose Hathaway, 11. Ryan Stevens 1. Even though this always happened Ryan was the type of guy who hated losing.

"I'll get you next time Hathaway" Ryan said it was suppose to be a joke but I could tell he was half serious. Poor dude didn't he know who he was messing with.

"Uh I believe that's what you said last time Stevens" He rolled his eyes and once Dimitri had dismissed us we walked out the gym doors. I wanted to stay behind and talk to Dimitri but I wanted to make him think that he wasn't the only one trying to move on.

Well that's before I heard him call my name. I spun around and took a couple of steps forward as did he. "Yeah?" I asked.

He seemed to be waiting for everyone to leave so I'm guessing he wanted to talk about this morning.

He had his guardian mask on but I could see that we weren't about to talk about training this made me mentally smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that...." he began but he seemed a little unsure but then something in him changed and his face was hard in full guardian mode "that training has been cancel this afternoon something has come up."

Okay...maybe it was something to do with training but it's like he was about to say something else first and then changed his mind. We were alone but Dimitri was acting like he would with any other student, maybe I was just any other student to him now.

"Um...okay is that it?" I asked coldly on the last part. If he was going to act like this then so was I.

"Yes, that's it you may go"

I didn't say anything else I just turned and walked away for the second time that day.

* * *

**I no it wasnt much but was this Chapter okay?**

**Love it? Hate it? Eat it? ....jokes...**

**Once again sorry it was short.**

**Please Review and if you have any suggestions i'd be happy to hear them. **

**Please Click the button below!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Please Review and I will update as soon as I can. **

**This is a longer chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

The rest of that day went on in a blur I wasn't really paying attention in any of my classes I was thinking about Dimitri...

It was late and I was walking to my dorm but stopped when I noticed Adrian in front of it...._again._

"What is it with you and hanging around my dorm at curfew?" I asked approaching him.

"I guess I'm just hoping that one night you'll be so tired you'll actually let me in with you." He said while smiling the usual cocky Adrian smile.

I rolled my eyes at his flirting, he was drunk of course...not as drunk as last night but still drunk.

"You really got to lay off the alcohol." I told him while pulling the key out of my pocket to open the door he was about to come in with me but I blocked his way.

"Oh come on little Dhampir"

"Nope its past curfew and I suggest you leave because I'm pretty sure Dimitri's got another night shift, do you want a repeat of last night?"

"Belikov doesn't scare me." He said I gave a quick laugh Dimitri could scare anyone if he wanted too. "I don't know what you see in that guy, not when you've got everything you need right here" he said gesturing to himself.

I laughed at that "Adrian is there a real reason your here or is just to annoy the crap out of me?"

"Oh little Dhampir it's always to annoy the crap out of you, but yes there is a reason I came to see you.."

"And that would be...." I said.

"Lissa." He simply said.

That spiked my interest. "What about Lissa?"

"Her aura it's... I don't know how to explain it, it's gold like she's....like she's..." it's either Adrian was talking like this because he was drunk or because it was important but I think I already knew.

"Like she's been using magic" I finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah"

"Great..." I said sarcastically Lissa was still suppose to be taking her pills because whenever she used her magic of spirit there was side effects that tend to make her a little crazy and lately Adrian had been realizing that I might end up taking the darkness from her which would make me a little crazy and...mad.

I was about to say something else but I saw from behind Adrian an angry looking Stan was walking over from the end of the hallway.

"You betta go" I told Adrian.

"What?" he seemed surprised like he thought we had a lot more to talk about which we actually did. But he looked to the direction Stan was coming.

"We need to talk about this" I said quickly "visit my dreams tonight" I really could not believe I just said that.

He shaked his head "Can't...I've drank too much" I groaned _of course he had_ "Sneak out then meet me outside the gym in two hours" he said.

"What?" I said in a whisper since Stan was right there now. I could easily sneak out of my window but how would Adrian get out.

"Mr Ivashkov it's past curfew and Miss Hathaway needs to be in bed" Stan said glaring at the both of us.

Adrian turned around to face him. "Alright alright Alto don't get your knickers in a bunch" Adrian said walking away. Stan looked at me angrily and I just shrugged.

Once walking away Adrian turned around to give me one last look mouthing 'See you soon' I nodded even though I'd probably regret it.

I shut the door and went to lie on my bed I really wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep but I really needed to talk to Adrian about Lissa. Why wouldn't she just tell me she had been using magic again this really annoyed me she must have been blocking me from the bond because I had never been able to tell.

I wonder if Christian knew about it? Probably not Christian and I would both react the same way he didn't want her off her pills yet either something I did feel from Lissa was the closeness she had to the magic that's what really made her want to use it.

The original plan was that she and Adrian were going to practise magic together but ever since Adrian had been starting to see that I was taking the darkness away she had to go back on the pills before something happened to the both of us.

Luckily I hadn't fallen asleep it had been two hours and I put my joggers on. I was still in my long blue jeans and black top from before so I opened up my window and grabbed on to the ledge and using my vampire reflexes was able to drop down.

The sun was barely out since it was so cloudy that's the only reason it would be ok for me to see Adrian since the sun effects Moroi. I then silently made my way over to the front of the gym where hopefully Adrian would be I hoped he hadn't fallen asleep because then all this would have been for nothing.

I walked over while watching my surroundings because I knew there would be a guardian on duty around here I hadn't seen one yet but as I made my way to the outside of the gym I saw a figure standing under one of the large trees. Adrian.

Good because if he hadn't of come he would have been in deep shit tomorrow. I walked over to him mking sure no one else was around.

"Little Dhampir I was beginning to think you stood me up." He quietly said with a lazy grin a very lazy grin I could already tell he was drunker then before _god how much can one person drink in two hours_.

"That would be a strong possibility but no" he laughed at that but I really didn't know why it's not like it was a joke.

"Don't you think this is kind of romantic, you, me out here alone breaking the rules to see each other and—"

"No" I firmly said. "I don't have time for this just tell me what you know about Lis—"

I was cut off by what I was about to say when he quickly stepped forward crushing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Aw whatcha think Rose's reaction will be.**

**Please Review!!!**

**And if you have any suggestions i'd be happy to hear them. **

**The button below awaits!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Sorry this took me so long to put up.**

**I'll try and put the next chapter up quicker but only if you Review!**

Chapter Five

The kiss came so quickly at first I didn't know how to react.

_At first _that is. My brain finally processed that it was _Adrian _who was kissing me. I pulled back the same time as pushing him back, his back hit hard against the tree.

"What the hell?!" I was in complete shock. It wasn't like his kissing was bad or anything it was actually...._Stop it Rose!_ I cursed myself. Adrian was drunk, he wasn't thinking clearly that was obvious because I could even smell the alcohol before he decided to lock lips with me.

I was so stuck in my thoughts at first I hadn't realized he had fell to the ground from the impact of the tree, I quickly crouched down next to him hoping I hadn't knocked him out. _Well that wouldn't be too good._

But luckily he was fine. "Ooow" he muttered rubbing his head.

"Yeah well that's what you get for kissing me." I harshly said. I was glad he wasn't knocked out not because I was worried because he really did deserved it but because it would be hard to explain to any guardian who saw him.

That's when I thought "Crap, we need to go before someone sees us" I quickly said while trying to pull him up from the ground.

He tried to get to his feet but as soon as he did he practically fell on top of me. I caught him holding onto his arms with both of my hands. In that instant as soon as I looked up to meet his eyes he lent forward to kiss me again.

This time he didn't practically jump on me, no this time he slowed his approach. And I couldn't believe it but I didn't move away I lent in as well and our lips both moved in a slow motion.

It was definitely not like I expected it. I liked it, he wasn't being pushy he was being sweet. He was a really good kisser not as good as Dimitri but still good enough, I didn't want to pull away but I heard a voice from behind us.

"Miss Hathaway, Mr Ivashkov" the angry and annoyed voice said.

We both immediately pulled back and it even looked like the shock made Adrian slightly sober. But that didn't change his attitude when he just smirked.

I slowly turned to look at a very annoyed.....Stan.

"What are you two doing out of your dorms, and you know that this kind of behaviour is not acceptable." Stan said.

"Ok then I guess I'll just go to bed then" I said quickly "Good night Adrian, Goodnight Alto" I started walking, I knew I was going to get in trouble for talking like that, but what else did he expect at least I didn't swear at him.

"Not so fast, yes you will go to bed but I will be seeing youin Headmistress Kirovia's office first thing tomorrow, I'll let her know your coming"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I said facing him. He said _you _what about Adrian?

"First thing tomorrow morning don't be late." And with that he led me back to my dorm. While Adrian left by himself probably smiling all the way.

When I got to my dorm accompanied by Stan – which neither of us were too thrilled about – I was tired enough and went straight to bed.

I fell asleep dreading the thought of having to see Kirovia tomorrow.

When I woke in the morning I quickly had a shower and got changed. I didn't know if I was suppose to go to training and then go to Kirovia's office or go there first. But I figured I'd go to the office first since Stan did say to go there first thing in the morning.

I walked down the halls that were pretty empty since it was morning and when I got to her office I gave a knock and waited until I heard her say 'come in' on the other side.

I wondered if it would just be me she was talking to or Adrian as well, I opened the door to the office and no Adrian wasn't there, well I guess that was normal he wasn't technically a student here so I would be the one getting the punishment. _That's just great._

Kirovia was sitting at her desk with Stan standing on one side of the room and on the other side was....Oh great Dimitri.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Miss Hathaway please take a seat." The old bag Kirovia said.

I sat in the seat in front of her desk lazily showing how bored I really was.

"You would know why your here. Guardian Alto found you out of your dorm with Adrian Ivashkov last night is that correct?" she asked me.

"That's correct"

"And what exactly went on Guardian Alto?" she now asked Stan.

Oh so she didn't know it all, crap that means Dimitri didn't know what I did yet.

"...They were both kissing" Stan awkwardly answered. It made me feel like laughing it's like he didn't know how to answer it better then _they were making out._

I could see from the corner of my eye Dimitri stiffen and his hands balled up into tight fists at his sides, it was like he didn't realize he was doing it.

"Male and Female interactions, especially out of dorms, are not permitted, and I'm sure you are already aware of it." She sighed. "I don't know what punishment to really give you except for harder training practises." She looked to Dimitri. "I'll let Guardian Belikov be in charge of that in your training sessions since he is your mentor" _Ha if only you knew _I thought.

Dimitri nodded he had his guardian mask firmly on but I could see the anger in his eyes. For a second I caught his eye and his eyebrows creased a bit, I'm sure no one else could see it, but I could.

Dimitri was jealous.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought after all.

"Well you won't have as long as a practise now that I had to call you in, but it's still on so you both may go" Kirovia said to Dimitri and I.

I got up to walk to the door and I knew Dimitri was behind me.

Yeah this was gonna be an interesting training session.

* * *

**I will put the next chapter up if I get enough Reviews!**

**Also if you have and ideas on ways Rose might want to make Dimitri jealous the tell me in your Review.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy Series.**

**Thankyou so much for all your Reviews!! Next chapters up Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

We walked to the gym in silence. Usually with Dimitri and I we always have a comfortable silence but no this was way past even un-comfortable and all the way up to extremely awkward.

But I wasn't going to say anything first, why should I? Besides if I do it will probably come out like 'why do you care it's not like your my boyfriend' and I don't think that would really be playing it cool.

I was walking behind Dimitri instead of beside him. It annoyed me to think that this made me feel really small, it made me feel like Dimitri was...well...my teacher.

Which was unfortunately true.

I could see from in front of me that his jaw was tight and he was gazing straight ahead like he was trying to think of something to say. I would give anything to know what he was thinking right now. Wow this walk to the gym suddenly felt really long.

Finally when we made it to the gym Dimitri pushed hard on the gym doors making them come back to hit me. Luckily I was able to put my hands out at the last minute when they hit back at me. What was he trying to do get me hit in the face?

"You right there?!" I asked annoyed my attitude getting the best of me.

"26 laps outside now." He said in a hard voice not facing me.

"26? That's a bit harsh don't you think?" I said putting both hands on my hips.

"Now it's 36" I flinched at his tone of voice. He was mad, real mad and wait– _36!!! Did he want me to pass out?_

His back was still to me. I stood there for a few seconds to see if he said anything else, I hoped he said something else I hated it when Dimitri was like this.

Slowly he turned to look at me both of us staring into each other's eyes. But there was nothing good about it, the look Dimitri was giving me was harsh I could tell he was waiting for me to run so I did as he said but not before giving him my own mean glance.

Dimitri didn't join me in my laps like he sometimes did. I was tired after all 36 laps and I was breathing really heavily I needed water and I really would appreciate the small 3 minute break I always got after running laps. But apparently today that wasn't happening.

"Let's spar." he said as soon as I got back from running. He obviously hadn't cooled down. I was breathing so heavily and my legs hurt like hell all I wanted to and I wanted to go and lie down before I pass out not to mention the banging headache.

"Spar, now? Can you give me a minute to breath?" I asked getting really mad. He didn't say anything he just walked straight to the Matts that were already set up. I stood where I was wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Now, Rose!" he yelled. I flinched again, It was rare for Dimitri to yell at me.

"Ok just because you're pissed off, you don't need to take it out on me!" I snapped.

I knew I just swore but I didn't care. "I am your mentor and you will not speak to me like that. You need to grow up and deal with your punishment." He wasn't yelling anymore but his tone was just as mean. He was still waiting impatiently on the mat.

I joined him still breathing heavy and got into a fighting stance as he did the same.

He lunged first and straight away I tried to dodge but he got a very strong blow just above my left hip, and man did it hurt.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled putting a hand on where he hit. There was going to be a massive bruise there tomorrow.

"Your dodge was slow." He said guardian mask firmly on.

"Oh I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. "Oh wait! That would be because I just did 36 laps with no break!"

He lunged again getting a kick to my stomach I stumbled back but charged again throwing a punch which he easily blocked.

"If you've just been running from a Strigoi they won't wait for you to have a break" he said before throwing his own punch. It was a weak block that I did but I was feeling pretty weak myself. My head felt like it was about to explode. And already my side hurt.

_Toughen up Rose! _I mentally yelled at myself.

I lunged for him trying to use all of my energy and my anger giving him a good blow to the head but a kick that he blocked.

My breathing was just getting worse as we both circled around each other. For the slightest second I even thought I saw concern flash in Dimitri's eyes I probably looked as bad as I was feeling and there's no doubt that he could hear just how strong my breathing was. But it was just for a second, it might have been longer but I striked out at him again.

I knew Dimitri would be mad about the whole me and Adrian thing, maybe even a little hurt but _this _mad is not what I expected he was working me hard, well harder than usual.

I also knew that this was my punishment that would be another reason why he was being this rough with me. And I would have thought it was good that he was using full force with me if I wasn't feeling this bad. Inside and out.

My lunge sucked for staters as he knew it was coming I tried to kick him but he pushed me back nearly making me fall, but I didn't give up I kept lunging and he kept giving me strong hits. They were all hard but when one of his punches I didn't have enough time to block it before his fist hit my face flying me backwards onto the ground.

And then I blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks 4 all your Reviews so far, I love hearing from you all!**

**Ill put the next chapter up soon. Review!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns the Vampire Academy Series.**

**It was pretty funny reading your Reviews most of them were like 'what the hell was wrong with Dimitri?' I know that he was a bit harsh but hey! it's my story :) here is the next chap its a bit longer then mine usually are. Review at the end! **

Chapter Seven

Ever get the feeling that you're sleeping but at the same time you're not? Well that's what I felt like now. It's like it's completely black and then I'm trying to open my eyes and I see an image but I'm not too sure if I've really opened my eyes to see it or if it's what I'm seeing in my dreams.

"Rose, Roza!"

I kept hearing his voice over and over again.

"I'm so so sorry Rose, please open your eyes"

I wanted to open my eyes I really did I think I even might have a couple of times to see Dimitri's godly face staring back at me. I could feel his warm arms under me and I could tell from his movement that he was running. I was so confused.

As hard as I could I pushed my eyes open, only to shut them again.

"Yes that's it Roza please open your eyes." He was begging. "I'm so sorry Rose." He added sadly.

_What was he sorry about? _And as soon as I thought it, I remembered it. There was an extreme amount of pain on my left cheek just under my eye my hand weakly reached up to touch it. It must have made Dimitri feel worse because he apologized again. I can't believe it, Dimitri, he hit me.

I could now hear other voices in the distance and squinted my eyes and saw that I was in the clinic. Ugh.

"What happened to her?" I heard a faint voice. Dr Olendzki. Yeah I could imagine what she was really meant to say. _What's happened to her..again?_

"We were training and....she didn't block one of my punches..." Dimitri said uneasily.

This was complete Déjà Vu' of when my mother knocked me out.

But this was Dimitri why would he do it? I suddenly felt mad, he was too harsh I knew it wasn't completely his fault I should have blocked it, but that's not the point it was the force of the punch.

Dr Olendzki told Dimitri to take me to one of the rooms and he placed me on the bed. My face still hurt so I slowly let myself drift off to sleep...

I was dreaming about a beach until suddenly the scenery around me started to change indicating I was in one of Adrian's dreams.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian said from behind me. We were in his grandmothers garden he's told me so much about.

I groaned. "Adrian leave me alone." I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

He ignored what I said. "Wait shouldn't you be in school?...why are you sleeping? Are you okay?" he quickly said.

"It's nothing." I said with my head down looking at the green grass.

He walked over to me and lifted my chin up to look at him and he gasped.

At first I didn't know why but then I realised he could see the mark on my cheek. But hey at least it wasn't my eye this time.

"What happened!?" he asked astounded.

"Like I said it's nothing." It was really annoying me that he wasn't mentioning last night.

"That doesn't look like nothing." He said seriously and then a thought seemed to get into his head because his face turned mad. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

I didn't really know how to answer. "Um...it's just from practise."

"Where are you right now? The clinic?" he guessed. I nodded. "Ok I'm coming."

"Adrian you don't have to it's not a big deal." I said in a annoyed tone. I could look after myself.

Once again he ignored me. "Oh and I'm sorry about last night, I was drunk but you kissed me ba—"

I cut him off all of a sudden I really wanted to forget last night. "No, let's just not talk about it."

He smirked, it was so weird how fast Adrian's attitude could change but I knew he was right I did kiss him back last night I don't even know why I went to see him....wait? why did I go to see him?

Lissa!

I can't believe it, I had completely forgotten why we both snuck out of our dorms in the first place. I haven't even seen Lissa since yesterday morning.

"Adrian!" he seemed in shock by my sudden outburst so I calmed down. "What was it about Lissa you had to tell me?"

"Oh that..." _Oh that? _What's that suppose to mean..

"Wait.." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You didn't make that up just to see me did you?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Well what is it? What's wrong with Lissa I haven't talked to her in a while?" I spoke quickly.

Adrian put his hands in his jean pockets. "Like I already said, her ora shows she has been using magic, I'm just worried that's all."

"I wish she would just tell me, I haven't sensed anything from the bond so she must have been blocking me out." I said my eyes wondering around the garden.

"It could be nothing." He said I think he was trying to calm my nerves a bit. "I only thought I should let you know."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

An awkward silence went between us which he was the first to break.

"I think your waking up, ill visit you later, maybe you could ask Lissa to heal you" I was about to object and tell him that's what we have been trying to avoid but he continued. "Maybe she can control it again and we could start practising spirit."

I was about to reply but I woke up staring up at the white ceiling of the clinic I seemed to stay at so much.

I lifted my head a bit to look around. No one was here.

What? Dimitri didn't have the decency to stay? Maybe I was wrong maybe Dimitri's feelings for me had changed and he wasn't jealous he was just mad that I could do something so stupid like kiss Adrian.

But kissing Adrian wasn't that stupid, I mean in a way it was because he was drunk but nothing was wrong with Adrian, heck I would probably want to go out with him if my heart wasn't longing for someone else.

I was still mad at Dimitri for what he had done, he wasn't going to get away with that so easily he definitely went over the line.

The other thing was Lissa. What was with her? I was trying not to worry too much I trusted Lissa and Adrian was probably right she would be okay, I hadn't experienced any darkness coming from her yet so that was a good sign and I would like Lissa to heal me this time.

I really would rather not be the centre of gossip again with another big bruise, I could already imagine it _Rose Hathaway got punched it the face...again. _

I snapped my head up as two people walked in the door.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled running past Dr Olendzki.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Good to see you're awake." Dr Olendzki said standing behind Lissa.

"Ow" I mumbled as Lissa's head bumped my cheek.

"Oh my god." She said pulling back and lightly touching my bruise. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened, I got punched in the face." I joked trying to lighten the mood and also avoid the question. Dr Olendzki gave me a knowing look. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked changing the topic.

"Ah Rose classes have finished." She said.

I frowned I must have been asleep a lot longer than I thought.

"Rose, you should be right to go, your heads fine apart from the bruise." Dr Olendzki said. I nodded and she left the room.

Lissa turned to me and I could tell there was something she really wanted to do.

I sighed. "It's ok, you can." I told her.

She gave me a confused look.

"I know about you using your magic...and if you think you can handle it, then I won't stop you." I said sincerely.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just—"

I cut her off. "It's fine Liss." I smiled at her.

She smiled back and reached her hand up to heal my bruise, I could feel the magic working and I could feel how happy it made her, I couldn't take that away from her.

Once it was completely gone I sat up and headed for the door.

Right now I needed to talk to Dimitri, he owed me an explanation.

* * *

**Hmm I wonder what Rose is gonna say to Dimitri? I wonder what Dimitri is gonna say to Rose?**

**Lol, that will be in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. I'd like to say thanks to all my readers since I got past 100 Reviews, it means a lot!**

**This is a longer chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

I got a few weird stares as I walked— ok not walked— charged, stomped whatever you would like to call it down the hallways of the academy.

I was heading to Dimitri's room.

I tried to calm myself down but it was hard. This was all just so unlike Dimitri. I understand that he couldn't be there for me at the clinic since he does have a job to do, but why do it in the first place.

"Calm down Rose" I told myself. I knew I was overreacting stuff like getting knocked out and punched during training was very normal in this kind of life but that wasn't the problem the problem was how harsh he had been to me in the first place.

He has been the one who has kept pushing me away with the whole 'I am your mentor and you are my student' crap, but then when I get close to someone else he gets all mad, which is not a way a normal mentor would act about their student kissing someone _else_.

I reached his dorm and was just about to knock when I realised he probably wasn't even here, he would be on duty working somewhere it was nearly night time so probably on watch around the grounds.

I knocked a few times anyway, but I was right he wasn't there.

I groaned in frustration and retreated heading in the direction of my own dorm. And can you guess what happened?

Adrian was there.

"Oh my god Adrian do you just stand outside my room every day?" I asked in annoyance but seriously this was what? The third time?

"Good to see your ok." He said smiling.

"Yes, I'm ok. Now can you leave or do we have to repeat this whole process again?" I knew I was being a little mean but I couldn't help it, when I got mad I have to take it out on someone.

His smile left. "I was just coming to see if you were alright." He said seriously.

"And I just said I'm ok." I snapped a lot meaner then I intended.

He rolled his eyes but I could see he was getting mad, which was strange, I also noticed he didn't seem as drunk. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Fine, I don't know why I even bother." He said after a while then he walked away and didn't look back.

I watched him walk away and immediately felt bad. It wasn't Adrian's fault _well not entirely _I shouldn't be taking it out on him.

With I sigh I unlocked my door and went straight to bed. I didn't know why I was so exhausted since I was in a hospital bed most of the day, but I was.

I fell asleep instantly dreaming my own dreams with no Adrian.

When I woke up the next day I wondered if I still had training. I guessed I did so I quickly got dressed into my usual clothes with my hair up.

I was so glad I let Lissa heal my bruise I remember what a hassle it was to try and cover the one my mum gave me. Wow doesn't that sound horrible.

I was putting on some of my lip gloss but stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

Could it be him? I asked myself, in a way I hoped it wasn't since I really haven't had enough time to think about what I was gonna say and if I didn't think about what I was gonna say I would surely go off and start screaming.

I opened the door, and it wasn't Dimitri it was another guardian who I recognized worked around here.

Something inside of me sunk and felt very disappointed. Did I want Dimitri to come? The disappointment in seeing it wasn't him proved it. I wanted to see Dimitri, I wanted him to tell me he didn't mean it and he was sorry, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was just jealousy and he loved me.

But that's something I knew was very unlikely to happen.

He may say he's sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt me but really that's not what I wanted to hear.

I wanted to hear those three words that would make me forget about all this mess.

"Rose Hathaway?" The guardian snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I was very confused as to why some guardian would come to my room.

"I'm here to inform you that your training today has been cancelled with Guardian Belikov." He informed me.

Again I felt as if something sunk. Was he avoiding me? If he was that would just really annoyed me.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

He seemed a bit annoyed that I would ask, too bad. "He had a guardian meeting."

"Okay," I said trying to act like I didn't care. He left and I shut the door. _Guardian meeting? _What would that be about? If there even was a meeting, but I'm sure there was since Dimitri wouldn't lie about that. But couldn't he have, I don't know, found a way to tell me himself?

"Coward." I muttered under my breath.

Classes were boring like usual. A big surprise was nobody seemed to have found out about me being punched, which was a good thing, a very good thing.

It was hard to keep things secret in this school since everyone loved to gossip.

I skipped Dinner that night and just went straight to my room I was going to go see Adrian and apologize but I didn't feel like it.

I lay on my bed fully changed I didn't feel tired yet so I just lay there thinking.

Until there was a knock on the door. I sat up. Lissa would probably be coming to see why I wasn't at dinner.

Opening the door, this time it was Dimitri.

His expression looked a little uneasy he just stood there like he was figuring out what to say. Id never seen him hesitate but that's exactly what he was doing.

I hated the silence so I spoke first. "Are you just going to stand there? Or is there an actual reason you came?" I said bitterly.

He sighed. "Rose...I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I just..." he trailed off.

I shook my head with a bitter smile. "Is that it?"

I knew I was the one who wanted to see him at first but now looking at him I felt like slamming the door in his face. I looked at it, it was tempting..

"I'm sorry." Is all he said.

"Ha, you know what Dimitri, I thought with everything that had happened—I mean from my mother yeah she could probley do this again...but from _you." _He flinched from my tone of voice.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I had never heard him sound so sad.

"Dimitri it's not about the fact you hit me...actually don't get me wrong I am so pissed about that, but before that, the way you were acting..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. "I know, I-I was just mad."

"About?...." I encouraged, I already knew why but I needed to hear him say it.

He was sad and frustrated I could tell. He shook his head. "That's not the point—"

"No! That is the point Dimitri! Just admit the reason why you went off at me!" I yelled.

He ignored what I said. "I would never hurt you on purpose" he quickly turned his attention as a bunch of novice boys were laughing loudly down the hall "....I should go.." He said in a sad voice. That's two things I wanted him to say but he hasn't admitted that he was jealous.

"Fine go!" And with that I did slam the door in his face.

But he obviously wasn't giving up as I heard him knock again.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasnt a disapointment to anyone.**

**The next chapter will be up very soon!!! **

**I was thinking about doing the next Chapter is DIMITI'S POV to show how he felt about this What do you think?? should I???**

**Review and tell me!!!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Wow your reviews have all been amazing thankyou so much!**

**Well this chapter is all in DPOV since most people agreed to it. And just incase your wondering the flashback is from chapter Five/Six.**

Chapter Nine

Dimitri's POV

"Fine go!" She yelled at me and slammed the door in my face. I just stood outside her closed door, like an idiot. I didn't even blame her, she had every right to be mad. I started to remember back to the day at the gym.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just left Kirova's office with Rose trailing not too far behind me. I didn't even know what was wrong when I was first called into her office just that Rose had gotten into trouble. Which really didn't surprise me._

_But when I was there I had found out the Rose and Adrian Ivashkov had both snuck out of their dorms in the middle of the night to do god knows what. They had been caught kissing by Alto so it had luckily not gone any further than that._

_It bothered me a lot. I know I have said to Rose many times before that we could never be together and I knew that it should be ok for her to move on but I couldn't help but feel......_

_It's just the thought of him touching her, kissing her. Him kissing my Roza._

_Stop. I told myself she isn't your Roza at all, you had made it perfectly clear to her that we were nothing._

_That was what the reasonable part of me said. The other part I thought was still true though. That Rose deserved so much better than him._

_ He was an Ivashkov, their royal name was well known, not just for their riches and power but a lot of the Ivashkov men would sleep around and use woman. I would never want Rose to get hurt. The thought of that happening made me mad._

_But then there was her, she wasn't stupid, she wasn't dumb I know her well enough to know that so out of all the guys around here why would she choose...him. She should have more common sense than that. _

_I wasn't even thinking when I pushed hard on the gym doors._

_"You right there?!" Rose asked in an annoyed voice. To be honest I almost forgot she was there I was so lost in my own thought. _

_Kirova had asked me to punish her so I would have to make her do a lot of laps. "26 laps outside now." I kept my voice stern._

_"26? That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Why must she argue?_

_"Now it's 36." I was waiting for her to be outraged and to comment back but she didn't but she didn't walk away until a few seconds later._

_I wasn't facing her while we were talking afraid that if she saw my face I would blow my cool._

_I was trying to calm myself down. Why was I so mad about this? I had never felt so strongly about something like this, I shouldn't feel so...jealous._

_Jealous. That's exactly how I feel, great, I have never really been the type of person to get jealous but Rose just seemed to bring it out of me._

_I went to the supply closet to set out the mats. Since I had to give Rose a punishment after her laps we would go straight to sparring so we can fit it all in to the lesson._

_Once they were set out Rose had gotten back from her laps. She was breathing heavy and I would usually give her a small break but we wouldn't have enough time._

_"Let's spar." My voice was a bit harder then I intended but hopefully she would just realize I was being strict since this was her punishment._

_"Spar, now? Can you give me a minute to breath?" She asked in a mad tone. There she goes arguing back again._

_"Now, Rose!" I yelled, she still hadn't come to the mats._

_"Ok just because you're pissed off, you don't need to take it out on me!" she snapped. I was usually use to her swearing but today it really just added to my anger._

_I tried to calm my voice down a bit. "I am your mentor and you will not speak to me like that. You need to grow up and deal with your punishment."_

_When she finally joined me on the mat we both got into a fighting stance and I lunged first, she didn't get enough time to really reflect so I ended up getting a hard blow on her left hip it was a bit harder then I intended but she would be ok._

_"What the hell was that?!" She yelled placing a hand over where I hit her._

_"Your dodge was slow." I told her._

_"Oh I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. "Oh wait! That would be because I just did 36 laps with no break!"_

_I lunged again getting a kick to her stomach, she stumbled back but charged again throwing a punch which I easily blocked._

_"If you've just been running from a Strigoi they won't wait for you to have a break" I told her while I kept fighting I knew I was being a bit harsh but that's one thing she really had to lean if not then she could get killed._

_She was the one who lunged for me then and I could see how angry she got. I don't know why but her anger built mine up and we started full on fighting._

_She got a hit to my head that wasn't too strong because she was too busy focusing on her next move, me knowing Rose was that by hitting me like that she was trying to get in a strong kick which I was easily able to predict and block._

_She didn't stop which was good, she kicked out again. She through a lot of punches that I blocked and I did the same. _

_Even though she was puffed from her run she was doing an alright job she was strong it was one of the things I admired most about her._

_ I couldn't be the one but she still deserved someone who would admire these parts about her not Ivashkov who could be with her one day and leave her the next._

_My anger was getting the best of me and the attack was getting harder I had to calm down because I didn't want to get to worked up and hurt her. _

_But it was too late, she missed one of my hard punches which I thought she would block and it sent her flying backwards onto the ground._

_"Rose!"_

_I quickly snapped out of everything I was thinking and ran over to her. _

_I had hit under her eye and now it looked like she was unconscious _

_What had I done?_

_I picked her up in my arms and pulled her close to me. I had to take her to the clinic just in case. Things like this happened a lot but rules were you never hit too hard to the face in case something like this happens._

_I quickened my speed as I walking towards the clinic._

_"Rose!" I kept calling her name. "Roza!"_

_"I'm so sorry Rose, please open your eyes." I said to her._

_For a second her eyes actually did begin to open. "Yes that's it Roza, open your eyes." I begged her "I'm sorry Rose" I added sadly._

_It didn't take long for me to reach the clinic and the first doctor I saw was Dr. Olendzki. This all seemed strangely familiar when the time Natalie Dashkov who had turned Strigoi attacked Rose and I had to rush her here. But the reason I was rushing her here now, was because of me._

_"What happened to her?" Dr Olendzki asked me._

_Oh god what was I going to say. I would have to tell the truth. I wouldn't get into any trouble since it was just a training incident but I felt so bad. "We were training....and she didn't block one of my punches...." I trailed off hoping she would get the picture._

_After that I set her down on one of the clinics bed. I wanted to stay with her so bad. But I had no choice but to go back to work, I had to guard a lot of the classes._

_I walked away thinking that the only reason I felt like this was because I loved Roza and it hurt me to see her with someone else. But now I don't know if she will ever forgive me._

_*End of Flashback*_

Still standing outside of her room I thought about what it would be like for Rose to always be mad at me and it really upset me. I didn't want to end it that way so I knocked on her door once again.

I knew she wasn't going to answer it so I spoke. "Rose please open the door."

"Dimitri, I don't want to hear it." She muttered from the other side.

"Please." My voice was so sad I hardly recognized it.

I definitely didn't expect her to open the door, but she did.

She looked mad and upset. We were silent for a moment and I think she was trying to calm down before she spoke. She really wasn't as childish as I gave her credit for.

"Why won't you just admit it." She finally asked.

"Admit what?"

"That you're jealous."

I didn't answer the question. But she was right. I wanted it to be me, not Ivashkov who got to be with her.

So the answer was yes. Yes I was very jealous.

* * *

**A jealous Dimitri. Hot right? Lol**

**I will update this really soon. The next chapter will be back to Rose's POV but I might in another chapter do Dimitri's again.**

**I'd love to hear from you and sorry that there wasnt too much going forward in this chapter but there will in the next.**

**Please Review........**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Yay!! Im happy to say that Ive got my plot set for this story so I know what to write in the next few chapters so I will be able to update quicker! Well here is chapter 10 like always, review at the end!**

Chapter Ten

Dimitri couldn't stay any longer that night. Guardian duties and all.

I continued to play our short conversation in my head as I lay here in bed. It was...a weird - I guess that's how you could put it – conversation.

It was like I just lost it. But what was with him? He wasn't acting like himself at all and he wasn't giving me any answers what so ever.

I hadn't even realised how long I had been lying there just thinking until I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed that read _10:30._

With a sigh I decided it actually wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in these clothes so I changed into my usual pyjamas.

Sleep found me easily and it seemed like minutes instead of hours when my alarm woke me up in the morning.

With a groan I shut it off and got ready for the day...

I again didn't have my normal training with Dimitri. Apparently it wasn't just yesterday that there was a guardian meeting but today as well. I wonder what about?

For once I was okay with not having my trainings with him. I think it would all just be too awkward.

My usual first class of the day was my Advanced Guardian Combat techniques. It was one of my favourites. Not only because it was a physical subject but because often a Novice instead of a teacher would teach the class.

So in other words we got to slack off a bit. Of course there was a guardian watching, they would never completely let us on our own, I can just imagine what would happen...

Eddie was good at taking over the class. He was one of the best.

From that class on, the day went by surprisingly fast. Lissa caught up with me after last period and asked if I wanted to go to one of the spare lounges to watch a movie tonight with Christian, Eddie and...Adrian.

I still didn't really want to see Adrian, I felt kind of bad about how I snapped at him and our last conversation really didn't leave us on good terms.

I said yes anyway because I'm sure Lissa wouldn't have let me say no anyway. I probably wouldn't even end up talking to Adrian if we were all watching the movie.

I went back to my dorm just for a little bit since I had no training. I caught up with a little homework until it was around the time that I told Lissa I would meet her at the lounge.

When I got there Lissa, Christian and Eddie were there but Adrian wasn't.

"So...Where's Adrian?" I tried to ask casually since they didn't know about our fight, or the fact that we had kissed.

Lissa frowned. "Actually he's not coming." I gave her a questioning look. "I don't know why, it was weird he just said that he couldn't, I asked why and he said because he was busy."

Busy? What could he possibly be busy with? He didn't have school or anything.

The only reason he was here was to practise magic with Lissa so other than that he was usually the one who was asking to do stuff with us since he was always bored.

I wasn't stupid, I knew it was because of our fight. But still it was a bit strange for him to want to avoid me. Then again, we had never really had a fight before.

"Oh." Is how I responded shrugging my shoulders and plopping down on the couch next to Lissa.

"So what are we watching?" Eddie asked.

We stayed watching the movie until it was getting late. Luckily, this time we all compromised on a movie so we didn't have to sit through another one of Lissa's sucky Romance movies and we ended up settling for a Drama.

But strangely enough, Adrian was on my mind the whole time. Actually not just Adrian, but Dimitri as well.

Was I having guy trouble of what?

I felt the need to apologize to Adrian. Yeah, that's what I'll do, deal with one at a time. I decided straight after the movie was over that I would go to his dorm.

I said goodbye to Lissa and the others and soon enough I was outside of Adrian's.

I knocked twice and in a few seconds he answered.

He looked surprised to see me but in a quiet voice he said "Hey"

I tried to give a small smile. "Hey."

_Awkward much?_

He cleared his throat and stepped to the side of his door so I could enter. I walked over and took a seat on his couch and he joined me.

I didn't waste any time speaking. It had never felt like this between Adrian and I and I wanted it to stop.

"Look Adrian," I started, "I'm sorry." But the last 'I'm sorry' part we both said together at the same time.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're sorry?" I asked in confusion. He really had nothing to be sorry about.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted yesterday." He said his voice low.

"You're not the one who overreacted. I'm shouldn't have snapped at you." This was actually weird for me since it wasn't too often that I apologized.

"But I'm the one who kissed you the other night—"

"That took two, you were right about me kissing bac—"

"No Rose. I practically jumped on you I was drunk and—"

"And I wasn't. So it wasn't—"

"But the first time you tried to stop me but I just came back for mor—"

"It doesn't matter since the second time I—"

"And then you were the one who got in trouble for it all."

We both stopped. We had been interrupting each other's sentences when we were trying to take the blame and say sorry. Something I'm sure neither of us often do.

All of a sudden we both busted out laughing at how stupid this all was.

In a way it was both of our faults and neither at the same time. But really this was all over no big deal, the only big deal was how serious we were acting before.

When we stopped laughing I could see that Adrian was smirking his usual Adrian smirk that just brought a smile to my face.

"How about we both take the blame?" Adrian suggested.

I nodded. "Sure and let's just start over."

"Okay, Hi I'm Adrian Ivashkov." he said extending his hand.

"Oh god, I didn't mean that sort of start over." And he knew it.

He chuckled. "That's ok Little Dhampir, I wouldn't change the way we met anyway."

I smiled, yeah when I first met Adrian at the Ski Lodge I thought he was a total flirt—Ok actually, he still is.

We talked a few more minutes never mentioning the kiss again, I was a bit worried that he might take the kiss seriously and think I wanted to be more then friends. At some point, I did want to but that was really for all the wrong reasons.

I could see that it was getting very late so we both said goodbye.

The next day I was enjoying my sleep when I heard a knock on the door.

I resisted the erg to scream at them to go away, but lucky for them, I didn't. Pulling the covers down I walked to the door, I half expected it to be Dimitri but when I woke up more I could tell it was Lissa.

I opened up the door while yawning. "Hey Liss, what's up?" I didn't even know if she understood me in the middle of my yawn but she gave me an amusing look.

"I woke you up?" she asked. I nodded. "Well I had to; I got informed by headmistress Kirova that Queen Tatiana wants me to go to the Royal Court for a couple of days with Adrian. You're allowed to come too."

I was a bit surprised. "Why would I be allowed to come?"

She suddenly felt nervous.

"Lissa" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Did you use compulsion?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was only a little bit, and I wanted you to come." Her voice came out in a wine.

I couldn't really argue with her and I really didn't feel like it. It's not like I could stop it now. I sighed, "When are we leaving?"

She smiled, happy that I didn't argue with her about using magic. "This afternoon, so after your classes quickly pack."

"Why so soon? What does the queen want anyway?" It was all very short notice.

She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"So, who else is going?"

"Um.. You, me, Adrian, Christian, Guardian Belikov and some other Guardian."

"Okay"

"Well, I better let you get ready, seeya later."

"Yeah, bye." I shut the door and started to get dressed.

_Oh great. _I had to go to the Royal court with Adrian _and_ Dimitri.

* * *

**Sorry this wasnt one of my best chapters but hopefully if your an Adrian lover you liked it XD**

**Like I said at the start Ive now got a good idea for my next few Chapters so if I get enough reviews I should be able to post the next chapter up Really soon!**

**So ill say umm when I reach 190 Reviews I will put the next chapter right up!**

**Click the button and Review :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. I won't leave it that long again. I hope this chapter makes up for it. If you can't remember what has been happening you might want to just have a look at the chapters before. Please Review at the end of this chapter! If it doesn't work then just go to another Chapter and click review.**

Chapter Eleven

After classes that day I did what Lissa said and went back to my dorm to pack my stuff to go to the Royal Court.

I didn't know how long we were saying Lissa said a couple of days so I made sure I didn't over pack.

It would be different to the last time I went to the Royal Courts Ski Lodge. For starters it wasn't a vacation so I really had no idea what I would be doing. Actually I didn't know why we were going there in the first place.

It would probably be more like it did the second time I went to Court. Except thankfully, I wouldn't be seeing Victor.

I pulled out one of my black suit cases and chucked in some of my everyday casual clothes as well as a formal dress just in case.

I was also waiting for Lissa to come over, since she probably would have finished packing first she would meet me here and we would get Adrian and Christian and head to the Academy's jet.

Just as I thought it, she came when I heard a knock on my door, it was unlocked so I just yelled 'Come in'.

Lissa helped me pack the last of my stuff, with her choosing it all and me not getting a say in what _I_ took.

"Ok, come on we need to get Christian." She told me.

"What about Adrian?" I asked as we both walked to the door.

"Oh he's already on the jet waiting for us."

I didn't even know the jet was here already. Adrian probably was already drinking down all the alcohol there was.

Once we got Christian and boarded the jet there wasn't too many seats so I had to sit behind Adrian.

We were on good terms and all, but that didn't mean he was any less annoying to me.

Not all of the guardians were here yet so we had to wait for a while until they came.

I was sitting in the seat next to the window when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked a bit annoyed. I was a bit worried Adrian would be upset but he just smirked.

"Well Little Dhampir I'm actually moving next to you to make more room for the guardians" he said.

"So I have to deal with you this whole flight" I muttered.

"Yep!" He said enthusiastically.

I groaned out loud. But he was right there wasn't much room and about six guardians would be joining us.

Speaking of which, Dimitri was one of the last to board the plane. He looked around for a seat and his eyes landed on me. I could even see then that he wasn't happy about me sitting next to Adrian. Huh, too bad.

Our gazes locked and our last conversation came rushing back. He broke the eye contact first.

Its then that I noticed the only seat left was in front of us.

Oh great...

"So, are you excited to see my aunt?" Adrian asked smiling widely. I really did not wanna talk about Queen Bitch.

"I probably won't have to see her anyway." I said. I really hoped that was true, especially if I was seen with Adrian it would not go down to well.

"Then what ever will you do with your spare time?" I gave Adrian a weird look since he was trying to put on a different accent. "It's ok Little Dhampir; you can hang out with me."

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

"I knew you would be excited. I hope you brought your bikini" he said.

"Well, I didn't" I was well aware that Dimitri was in front of us and would easily be able to hear this whole conversation.

"That's a shame, nobody can look as hot as you do in one" I rolled my eyes, I could just imagine Dimitri's face. "But that's ok you don't have to wear a bikini, you don't have to wear anything. I haven't seen that before" his smirk was growing.

"And you never will" I told him.

"That's ok, I've got a good imagination" He said.

"Can you like, shut up? The plane hasn't even taken off, yet this flight is already annoying" I knew he wouldn't take any offense to it. And secretly, I was glad that Adrian and I could go back to normal.

Even though his flirting could get extremely annoying and I swear his lines are just getting worse and worse, maybe he used so many on me he couldn't think of any more.

He chuckled. "We don't have to talk..."

"Good."

"We can make out instead" he said happily.

This time I could see Dimitri's jaw clench. It was a bit strange for Adrian to bring up something like kissing after everything that had happened...

Then he laughed again. I turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked Adrian. Random much?

He shook his head smiling but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Dimitri. Why? I don't know...

I narrowed my eyes at him as if to say tell-me-now-or-else.

He leaned close to my ear. "You should see Belikov's aura" he whispered so Dimitri couldn't hear.

I leaned away shocked. What did he mean? Was he actually trying to make Dimitri jealous? The smirk on his face told me, he did.

Adrian has always had a slight clue that Dimitri and I are more than just the average student and mentor and it was all to do with our aura's.

I had no idea what he meant by Dimitri's aura, was it anger or what? "What do you mean?" I whispered to Adrian. I was definitely curious to know how he felt.

"It's a mix of different emotions, anger, sadness, jealousy, lust" he said. "It's quite amusing to watch it actually" He grinned.

Anger. Sadness. Jealousy. Lust. I knew that Adrian could tell some emotions from people's auras but I never thought it was like that.

Oh wait. "You haven't been drinking have you?" I asked.

He smiled. Well there's my answer. Adrian was always drinking so he wouldn't be able to see auras as clearly...so that means he had planned to watch Dimitri's aura today. I wonder why he was doing this.

The plane finally took off. I felt like I had been waiting a lot longer than I did.

And suddenly, there was pain.

I pain exploded in my head.

I should have expected this to happen, last time I came on a plane, and out of the wards, my head felt exactly like this.

"Shit" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" I heard Adrian say but I couldn't answer.

My vision was starting to blur, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to open them again. Blurry figures were standing around me.

Ghosts.

I felt the urge to scream. I really didn't want to embarrass myself like last time but it felt like something was pressed hard against my skull. "Oh not again"

"Rose?" Adrian's voice sounded worried.

I pulled my legs up on my chair, to my chest, and put my face in my hands.

"Rose, are you ok?" he asked.

Is he kidding me? "No I'm not ok, do I look freaking ok?" I snapped.

I think he finally understood what was happening. Last time this happened I had been screaming from when I first saw the ghosts. Adrian had been here then, along with a lot of other people on this plane.

I groaned when I felt another hit of pain. I felt Adrian put his hand on my arm. I looked up between from my hands; there stood around 30 ghosts, some I recognised, some I didn't.

"Rose?" That wasn't Adrian. "What's wrong with her?"

Adrian ignored Dimitri. "Can I get some pain killers?" Adrian called.

I put my legs down and felt hot tears fall down my face. The ghosts, they were everywhere. And just like last time, I saw Andre, Lissa's brother was pointing to some big black hole.

"Do you see ghosts?" Adrian asked serious. He understood about how my shadow-kissed abilities let me see ghosts. Dimitri knew too since he was on the plane with me the last time.

I just nodded.

"Rose?" Great, another voice. This one was Lissa's. She was asking what was wrong with me and soon there were a few other voices. Including my mother.

With the pain my head felt dizzy and I knew I couldn't be sitting straight right now.

"Move" I heard someone say. Now I just didn't know who was speaking.

I felt hot and cold flashes. Lissa was healing me. But it wasn't working, again.

People were worried and I was confused, it was like suddenly I didn't know what was going on around me except the fact I had a blinding headache and there were ghosts surrounding me. I wanted to scream at them to_ go away!!!_ but my voice just wouldn't come out.

I felt as though I was fading, heaps of voices were swarming around me but the one worried voice I noticed the most was Dimitri's.

* * *

**Just to clear some things. The trip to the Royal Court in SK happened so Rose knows about seeing ghosts.**

**If there's any ideas of things you would like to happen in the Rose/Dimitri/Adrian love triangle just tell me in your review.**

**Did u like this chapter? Tell Me! **

**REVIEWW!! :D :D **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Ok so most of this is in DPOV so I hope its ok. Its just got what Dimitri was thinking while Adrian and Rose were talking behind him and then theres RPOV and that will be moving on with the story if you know what I mean :) Review at the end!**

Chapter Twelve

Dimitri's POV

Today I, along with a few more guardians were boarding the Academy's private jet to go to the Royal Court. The Queen wanted to speak with Adrian Ivashkov and the Princess

Boarding the plane I looked around, my eyes landing on Rose.

She was looking at me too and it felt as though there was some kind of pull between us.

But noticing the circumstance around us I looked away but not before noticing who she was sitting next to. Adrian Ivashkov.

And the only seat left was right in front of them.

Oh great...

"So, are you excited to see my aunt?" I heard Ivashkov ask Rose as I took my seat.

I really didn't like him, he wasn't good for her. This Ivashkov had a big name for using woman and I didn't like Rose hanging around with him.

But what if they were already together? I mean they had kissed. I couldn't help the pain I felt from that.

"I probably won't have to see her anyway." Rose answered.

"Then what ever will you do with your spare time?" He asked. "It's ok Little Dhampir; you can hang out with me."

I hoped she wouldn't.

"Oh joy" she said sarcastically.

"I knew you would be excited. I hope you brought your bikini" he said. I glared at the seat in front of me.

"Well, I didn't" Rose said not sounding particularly interested.

"That's a shame, nobody can look as hot as you do in one. But that's ok you don't have to wear a bikini, you don't have to wear anything. I haven't seen that before" Who does he think he is? I knew that Rose was probably use to boys saying that kind of thing to her, but that doesn't mean I was.

"And you never will" she told him. _Good._

"That's ok, I've got a good imagination" He said.

"Can you like, shut up? The plane hasn't even taken off, yet this flight is already annoying"

He laughed. "We don't have to talk..."

"Good."

"We can make out instead" he said happily. NO! Again I felt this wave of jealousy, not only that but I was mad he was talking to her like that.

He laughed again but I didn't know why.

"What's so funny?" she asked him. I wanted to turn around to see what they were doing but I didn't want them to know I was listening.

I think I heard him whispering but I couldn't be sure.

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Rose asked in disbelief. I silently snickered.

Finally the plane took off and I leaned back in my seat more. My eyes felt heavy Id hardly slept at all last night I was busy thinking of Rose.

I still felt bad from our practise.

"Shit" I suddenly herd Rose mutter.

"What's wrong?" Adrian said.

"Oh not again" _What did she mean?_

"Rose, are you ok?" he asked. I instantly felt worried, what was wrong with her?

"No I'm not ok, do I look freaking ok?" she snapped.

I turned around in my seat to finally look at them. Rose had her legs pulled up to her chest with her head in her hands, she wasn't looking at me.

"Rose?" I asked. She didn't respond, I turned to Adrian. "What's wrong with her?"

He ignored me which just made me more mad. I needed to know if she was ok. "Can I get some pain killers?" Adrian called.

Rose took her head out of her hands and I saw tears falling down her face.

She was in pain.

"Do you see ghosts?" Adrian asked. She nodded.

Now I understood.

Last time we had come on the plane Rose had started screaming hysterically I remembered that day well. I remember how scared she was, how scared I was.

"Rose?" Lissa called coming over. By now a couple of other people standing nearby had noticed Rose including her mother.

"What's wrong with her?" Janine asked all of us. She wasn't here the last time Rose was seeing ghosts.

Looking at Rose now I could tell she was controlling a scream, she probably didn't want a repeat of last time and neither did I.

"Move" Lissa said to Adrian. He obeyed and got out of his seat where the Princess now sat. She took Rose's hand and I could tell she was trying to heal her.

I hoped it worked.

Rose's eyes were shut and she was starting to sway in her seat.

"It's not working" Lissa cried.

I immediately got up and moved so I could get closer to Rose. Just in time for her to fall to the side.

"Oh my god!" Lissa said clutching on to Rose. She had passed out.

"Rose, Rose?" I called her name over and over trying to get some kind of reaction I knew how panicked my voice must have sounded but I really didn't care.

Alberta had come over with some pain killers but saw that it was already too late. "Oh no" she said noticing Rose.

Janine had her hand on her forehead and worry in her eyes. It wasn't often you saw this kind of reaction from her. "What happened?" The question was directed at me when she saw me staring.

"It's..." I didn't know what to say. I don't think Janine knew about Rose seeing ghosts and I doubt Rose would want me to tell her. She wouldn't believe it. I found it very hard to believe myself, and I still worried if it was just from her shock of losing one of her friends.

"Give her some space" Petrov said to us.

The Princess was looking at Rose with a worried expression.

"It's ok Princess, I'll take care of her" I said. And it was true.

Without saying anything I reached to pick Roza up. She was so light, she didn't even stir, and I pulled her tighter to my chest.

I saw Adrian reach out to touch Rose but I actually glared at him.

Alberta gave me a small smile with a knowing look. _What was that about?_

Janine was about to follow but Alberta told her to just sit down, that it was better for Rose to sleep.

I went to the back of the plane and sat down. I let Rose's head rest on my chest and I buried my face in her hair breathing in her sweet sent.

I stroked her hair softly murmuring a song in Russian.

It wouldn't be until another 50 minutes for the plane to arrive so I let my eyes drop.

Rose quietly mumbled something and I was just able to pick it up. "I love you Dimitri.."

Those four words shocked me. Not just because I was glad she felt that way but because it made me realise something.

"I love you too Roza" I whispered in her ear before I fell into a comfortable sleep.

Rose's POV

I knew I must have passed out since the pain had stopped for a while.

Well, that was until I started to wake up.

There was no noise around me everything was calm.

My heart had stopped beating so loud and apart from my sore head I felt relaxed. I felt warm and comfortable.

Wait, what happened anyway? Plane, Headache, Ghosts, Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa trying to heal me...

I tried to lift my heavy eyelids. I could feel I was still on the plane, that's why I still had the headache but why was I so comfortable and warm. I mean I've always hated planes since whenever I try to go to sleep I'm always uncomfortable.

When I finally opened my eyes I could see the back of the seat in front of me but I noticed the warm arms around me.

It must have been Adrian. Leave it up to him to take advantage of me when I'm unconscious. I pulled back ready to yell at him.

But I saw Dimitri instead.

I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms! My head was on his shoulder.

He hadn't noticed I was awake, his eyes were closed so he was sleeping, his chest rising softly.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He had no guardian mask on.

"Rose?"

I looked over the seat in front to see Lissa coming towards me.

She rushed over and crouched in front of me. "How are you feeling? Oh I was so worried, I couldn't heal you..."

"It's ok Liss" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Do you want me to try again?" she asked I knew she meant healing.

"No, don't waste your magic on me. It's a lot better than it was before, trust me" I said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back but it faded to curiosity when she looked at Dimitri next to me. Crap, I wonder what she thought; I was cuddled up in Dimitri's arms, for god knows how long? I wonder what everyone thought.

I noticed that I was sitting at the very back of the plane; Dimitri must have moved me back here.

I looked around to see that everyone else was either asleep or just daydreaming, my mother was looking at me and I just smiled knowing that she was wondering if I was ok. Hardly anyone realised I was awake.

"He insisted" Lissa suddenly said.

I looked to her confused and she nodded in Dimitri's direction.

"He was very worried about you" she said and I noticed she was looking deeply into my eyes as if trying to find something.

"Oh, well..." Crap, crap, crap, why was she staring at me like that?

Just then the pilot announced that we were about to land. Thank god.

Looking at me one last time Lissa moved to the seat in front of us.

I saw Dimitri stir and my head snapped to look at him. When he opened his eyes I saw so much relief and love in them that I felt my heart flutter.

"Roza..." he said softly.

_Roza_, I loved it when he called my name in Russian. I absentmindedly put my hand over his.

Wait, what was I doing?

Seriously one minute I was mad at him and then the next minute I felt like this...

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again. "It's not as bad as before" I answered truthfully.

He nodded. "I was worried"

I looked down. I didn't want to worry him, but at least this time I didn't act like a complete psycho.

I was about to tell him that he didn't have to worry about me and it probably would have come out very harshly when I felt someone take a seat on the other side of me.

"Little Dhampir" Adrian said taking my hand.

So right now I was sitting in between Dimitri and Adrian and they both had one of my hands each.

Awkward much...

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter since I just finished writing it and I feel like im about to fall asleep on my keyboard any minute, so I stayed up to write it for you guys ;D**

**Now I want some of your ideas for when Rose is at Court. Nothing major since I already have a plan for the next big event *hint, hint* but just small things you would like to read. Please let me know!**

**Please Review!!!!! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. One thing I really need to say, SORRY! im so sorry for not updating for like a month, it's grade 12 exams, they're SO hard and I tend to try and study a lot. So im sorry about that, and just to let you know, my next chapter will be put up in the next few days!**

Chapter Thirteen

Rose's POV

I moved in my seat uncomfortably and stared at my left hand that Adrian was currently holding to my right which Dimitri was holding and quickly pulled out of both of their touches.

I expected them to say something –Adrian would be more likely –but they didn't instead when I turned to look up at Adrian's face I saw he was glaring, turning my head to the other side I saw Dimitri doing the same thing.

So I stared straight forward while the two men glared at each other...was this weird or what.

I think it had been about a minute when I couldn't stand the uncomfortableness of both their company, usually I could be comfortable around them both but now was definitely not the time.

I loudly cleared my throat, which seemed to have some sort of lucky effect. I felt their gazes both snap from each other to me.

"How are you feeling?" Adrian asked sincerely.

I turned to give him a small smile. "I'm fine" I said but with my eyes I was _saying can you please not keep asking that?_

He nodded but still looked worried and was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to Dimitri who was –surprise surprise –looking at me with a worried expression.

I let out an annoyed sigh and again stared straight forward probably with a very noticeable scowl on my face.

I impatiently tapped my foot. _When will this plan land?_

I tried my best not to look at the two very disturbing guys staring at me from the corner of my eye and focused on what was going on in front of me.

Hmm, nothing much that's for sure. Come on people! They could at least give me something to work with here.

I could see Lissa was sat near the front her head lying on Christians shoulder as she tried to sleep. My mother was way up the front and wasn't saying much. She hadn't even come up to me to ask how I was, so nice of her.

Some of the other guardians including Alberta were in a conversation. And Adrian, Dimitri and I were actually sat way off to the back.

"Ok" I snapped. "I would really appreciate it, if you both would quit staring" I said harshly. Probably a bit too harshly but this was just becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

They both flinched slightly and Adrian muttered something too hard to understand while Dimitri sighed softly and leaned back in his seat.

A few moments passed before I spoke again. "When will this plane land?" I directed my question at Adrian.

He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes" he said.

I sighed loudly. "I really just want to get off" I mumbled.

"Me too" Adrian said. "I'm dying for a cigarette"

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back.

And pretty much counted the seconds for the plane to land.

* * *

"That was not fifteen minutes" I snapped at Adrian as we walked off the stairs from the plane.

"Seeing ghosts makes someone a little angry" Christian said from in front of me. I pushed the back of his leg with my foot making him bend over and drop one of his bags. I smirked.

"I was one minute off!" Adrian argued.

I let out a breath. "Whatever, I'm just...I'm just tired" I said. Lissa slowed down from where she was walking with Christian to walk next to me.

"Are you sure your fine? Do you need any healing? I could try again?" she asked.

"No Liss, like I said, I'm just tired" I told her.

She nodded. "Okay, well Guardian Petrov told me we are both sharing a room, I just need to get the keys and we can go there now and have an early night" she said.

I nodded. That really sounded good. Even though I was more annoyed then tired, sleeping sounded like the best idea.

Dimitri and a few of the other guardians had already left so I doubted I would be talking to him anytime soon. In a way I wanted too, but just because I wanted to know everything after I passed out.

But that would have to wait for some other time. Another time when I wasn't as tired and in this bad mood.

After Lissa and I got the keys I flopped myself on one of the Queen sized beds, I was hoping for rest even though I was still fully clothed and...

"You're going to sleep without eating dinner?" Lissa asked finishing my trail of thoughts. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with disbelief.

"What?"

"You must really be tired" she noted with a smile.

I don't really each much do I?...Ok, maybe I did...

I did end up having dinner that night – Lissa's fault for bringing it up – and we both went to bed. I was just drifting off when I heard Lissa giggle from her bed beside me.

I rolled over to get a better look at me. "Are you laughing in your sleep?" I asked in a tired voice.

She giggled again. "No"

"Then...what's so funny?" I asked.

She didn't answer straight away. She did the same as I and moved so she was looking across from me. I could barely see she had a smile on her face. She was lucky I wasn't still in a bad mood because her cheeriness would have really annoyed me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally said.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

She sighed. "About you and Dimitri"

My eyes widened. Oh crap, that's right, Lissa had been acting so weird on the plane, it was because of this...

"What about me and Dimitri?" I tried to say as normally as possible.

She sighed again. "Rose, I wasn't blind. I was there after you passed out, I saw him..."

"What do you mean?"

"The way he looked at you, the way he acted" she answered.

"How...how did he act?"

She smiled knowingly. "Not in a way a mentor would act for his student. After you passed out he carried you to the back of the plane so you weren't as crowded. I was talking to Adrian for a while, asking him why I couldn't heal you, he didn't know and we somehow got to the topic of aura's..."

"Auras?"

"I can finally read them"

Oh no...I knew where this was going. Like when Adrian read our auras when we first hoped on the plane. Lissa continued.

"His told me...that he loves you"

* * *

**Ok this chapter probably sucked, that's a filler chapter for ya :( and it's short so that's even worse...**

**But no need to worry, the next chapter will be up very soon and that's where or the (more) drama takes off...**

**Please Review (: **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Hey guys, well there's not much to say, this is my longest chapter so far, just makeing up for the long break I had. Hope you like it. Review!**

Chapter Fourteen

Rose's POV

"I knew it!" I exclaimed getting up into a sitting position.

Lissa felt shocked and copied my action but turning on the side lamp as well. "Okay...so not the reaction I was really expecting...but what do you mean you knew it?"

I immediately shut my mouth feeling stupid. Lissa knew about us...was that a good thing or a bad thing? "Ah, nothing" I mumbled.

"Oh no you don't!' Lissa said straightening up. "You can't hide this from me any longer"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said avoiding her gaze. But I knew playing dumb was not working.

"Rosemarie..." Lissa warned.

"Don't 'Rosemarie' me" I said shifting uncomfortably I really didn't know what to say. Should I tell her everything? It's something I thought about for a while...and it probably would be a big relief to talk to someone about it. But wouldn't she be mad...I was surprised she wasn't mad right now that I hadn't told her sooner.

Lissa sighed. "Rose, what did you mean?" she asked her voice turning serious.

"Liss—"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Stop what?"

"Lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you!"

"You're not exactly telling me the truth either" she shot back. This was like a ping pong match.

It was my turn to sigh. "Liss, it's not really easy to talk about"

"Try."

"You wouldn't understand" I said.

She suddenly got a dark look. "You won't even give me a chance! I think I've been handling this well so far since my _best friend _never told me she was in love with her mentor. _And_ it would have been going on for a while. Love doesn't just come that quickly"

I slouched back, she was right. And worse, she was making me feel bad.

I let my mind reach out to the bond to see that she was feeling a little anger and hurt, anger that I never told her and hurt that I might not trust her.

"Of course I trust you Liss" I said answering her silent thoughts.

"I tell you everything" she said in a small voice looking down.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely. "Look, any questions you have...I'll tell you"

Her face immediately brightened up and she looked up at me. "Everything?"

I groaned. "There's not really much to tell"

"That's bull"

I let myself fall back onto the bed. "Whatever. Let the interrogation begin" I sighed.

I saw her smile. "Ok," she started thinking. "Do you like him?" she asked.

Obvious question, "Can't you already tell now with my aura"

"I want you to tell me" she responded.

"Yes" I breathed out. "_But _he punched me _which _knocked me out, so he loses a few points for that" I said in a jokingly way, I was trying to stop any seriousness that may erupt in this conversation.

"You know he didn't mean that, Rose" Lissa said, crap her voice was serious.

"I know" and it was true, I did know. Even though Dimitri wouldn't admit it to himself, he had lost control and took it out on me that day, he didn't mean to...it just happened.

"Have you guys kissed?" she asked excitedly, sounding slightly like a 10 year old.

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a spectacle look. "Yes..." I said stretching out the word.

"Whoa" was her response.

I chuckled and smiled but slowly it disappeared when I thought about it more.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked noticing my expression changing.

I might as well tell her. "He doesn't want me Liss" I said sadly.

"What? Yes he does" she said.

I shook my head. "Ok let me rephrase it, he might want me, he might even love me but...but he would never give in to his feelings," I moved so I was leaning on one shoulder. "He's to responsible and any time I try to get close to him, he pulls away"

Lissa thought about this for a minute. "But on the plane it was different" she almost whined.

"Yeah, I get it; he showed that he cared for me. That's all there is to it"

"You guys could be so much more..." she said sadly.

I faked a laugh acting like I was ok with this. "Geez Liss you seem sadder then me"

She looked to me. "I am sad. But not for me obviously, but for you, no offense Rose but over the years your boyfriend choices haven't been the best" she let out a little laugh "And from the time I've known Guardian Belikov, you guys are complete opposites, but it's a good thing. He keeps you out of trouble and ever since moving back to the academy, you've become more responsible. I think I know why now" she finished and lay back down.

I took in every word she had just said, and knew it was right. Dimitri had changed me, and in a good way.

"Get some sleep," Lissa said turning of the lamp. "We will talk more tomorrow"

I whispered her goodnight and let my eyes close. Lissa did have a good point, but she still didn't understand everything, there were serious reasons of why Dimitri and I couldn't be together. Not only were we student and mentor with a seven age difference but we were both supposed to be Lissa's guardians.

That's what Dimitri was focused on. And even though he had showed that much care for me on the plane, and how he repeatedly apologized for when he had hurt me, he still never had admitted the jealous anger he had.

And now I knew something that he didn't know I did.

I knew he loved me; and I drifted off knowing that I felt the same.

* * *

The next day Lissa woke me up fast and ordered me to get ready.

I groaned pulling myself out of the comfortable bed. "It's too early" I argued but started searching for some clothes through my still packed suit case.

Lissa was in the bathroom putting on lipstick, I could see her through the open door. "It's not too early, I've got to meet with the Queen in like 40 minutes"

I paused. "Wait, then why do I have to get up?" I knew I wasn't allowed to be in this meeting she had with the Queen so why not sleep?

"Could you maybe, go in my head?" she asked a bit shyly. "I mean, I know it sounds weird but if you do that it feels like somehow you're with me. And I'm nervous about whatever reason it is that I am meeting with the Queen"

I smiled deciding not to argue about it anymore. "Sure, Liss" I promised.

She thanked me and we ended up talking about a few more things regarding me and Dimitri mainly about the lust charm for about 20 minutes.

Lissa chose to leave ten minutes early worrying that some way she would turn up late.

I sighed and lay back on my bed. I was about to do what she asked and slip into her head when there was a knock on the door.

I shot up back into a sitting position. "Come in!" I yelled.

I heard the door knob jiggle and then a male voice chuckled. "Yeah, it would help if it was unlocked, Little Dhampir" I heard Adrian say on the other side.

I laughed standing up. "Well you'd think you would get the hint" I teased opening the door.

Adrian stood there smirking and looking as casual as ever. I let him in and we both took a seat on my bed.

He looked a little too comfortable when he fell back in a lying position.

"Make yourself comfortable" I mumbled.

He laughed and pulled himself back up. "I thought I would see how you were holding up" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean how are you feeling?" he could see I still looked confused. "After the plane..."

"Oh, Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" I said giving a convincing smile.

He nodded. "So, what do you have planned for the day?"

I shrugged. "Nothing yet. Hey, aren't you supposed to be meeting your aunt...like, now?" I asked remembering the whole reason we came to court.

He looked at me as if trying to process what I was saying and then jumped up. "Oh shit!" he said running to the door.

I laughed as he bolted out.

I closed my eyes for the second time to go into Lissa's mind like she had asked me to.

But there was another knock. Oh come on!

I got up again and opened up the door slightly annoyed. It was Dimitri.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" he asked taking in my expression.

"No it isn't, oh a little bit but come in anyway. I just have to check on something" I said trying to show no discomfort I still had around him. It was really unbelievable the emotions I got from just looking at him.

Dimitri looked confused when he walked in but I ignored it and took my seat back on the bed.

I wonder if it was considered rude to blank out and enter someone else's mind when you had a guest over?

Oh well, it would probably seem very weird to Dimitri but I had promised Lissa I would be with her when she was with the Queen and she had already been there a few minutes.

So without saying anything to Dimitri I entered Lissa's mind.

Adrian had just arrived and the Queen was looking at him disapproving while he apologized making up some lame excuse to why he was late when really he had been with me.

Lissa found this amusing but stayed quiet.

First the Queen started going on about some royal crap about some ball the court was throwing and I considered leaving her mind since nothing seemed to serious going on. Lissa was even excited about the idea of going to the ball and to bring Christian as her date.

But just as she thought about how much she was looking forward to it, the Queen somewhat mucked it up. "I would like you both to go together" Tatiana said looking to them both. "As a couple"

Lissa and Adrian both had uneasy side glances. Of course that's what Queen Bitch wanted to do; hook up Lissa and Adrian. She knew Lissa and Christian were dating but didn't think Christian was good enough for Princess Vasilissa since his parents had willingly turned Strigoi.

So the Queen wanted her to be with her royal nephew.

But Christian was a good guy for Lissa, I knew that and Lissa knew that. Which in a way made Lissa mad and really annoyed.

But who was she to argue with the Queen? Tatiana intimidated her, that was for sure.

I waited, wanting to hear what would happen next but was pulled out of her head by Dimitri gently shaking me.

* * *

**This was long for me :) **

**Anyway, next chapter will be up really soon since ive got it all planned out but still I would love to hear your ideas so dont hold back**

**I didnt get many reviews on the last chapter and im guessing it's because it was that month when I didn't update, but oh well **

**I made this a long chapter so please please Review.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Took a bit long to Update, sorry. Has anyone read Richelle Meads blog yet? Well I just did and apparently there is a possibility that VA might be mad into a movie! Nothings offical but it's a possibility now. I know a lot of you would be against this but...I don't want it to become a movie /: you probably think it's weird but that's just my opinion. I don't think that they could find any actors that match the ones in my head. Anyway, this is a longer chapter the next one will be up soon! And i know i say that a lot but I do mean it!**

Chapter Fifteen

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's brown ones staring intently back at me.

He was close, leaning over me and in my personal space. I didn't mind.

"Yes?" I asked him casually, fighting the urge to pull him to me. The sweet scent of his aftershave surrounding me.

Dimitri looked at me confused and backed away a little. "I-Ah, you just were talking to me and then..."

"I went into Lissa's head, yeah I know" I answered, no biggy...

"Why do you need to check on Lissa?" he asked his eyebrows creasing.

I pulled my legs up into a sitting position. "She asked me to" I said not elaborating.

He wanted to ask more, but he didn't. I had still been a bit snappy at him and I could tell he didn't want to push his luck with me.

"I came to ask how you were" he said. That's what Adrian had just come to do, can anyone give me break?

"I'm fine" I replied gruffly.

"Rose..."

"Dimitri, just leave it. I'm so fed up of people asking me how I am" I waved my hands up exasperated. "Do I look fine? I'm fine" I said not giving him any chance to answer. I was still thinking back to the conversation that was currently happening with the Queen, I wanted to know what Lissa said.

"So," I continued. "Is that all?"

"No" he answered firmly; I was seeing that he was getting tired of my attitude. "I came to suggest an assignment"

"An assignment?" I asked confused. "You mean like a school test assignment? If you seriously came over to ask me that then the answer is no, why on earth would I do an assignment here? I have enough back at school..."

"Rose" Dimitri interrupted my rambling. "It's not that sort of assignment"

"What sort of assignment is it then?"

"It's a guarding assignment" he answered as he took a seat. I was still confused. "Like the one you did back at the academy. You go away and practise guarding a Moroi, with another guardian of course, but all the same it will be a big test for you"

That sounded cool. I remembered when I had done it back at the academy, it was when Liss and I first came back. It had been going well until we arrived back and my foot went through a bench and I had been knocked out. One of Victor's plans...

Back to the present. I looked to Dimitri and nodded. "Good" he said standing up.

"Wait, who suggested this anyway?" I asked. It was usual to do this back at the academy but not at Court.

"Alberta and I came up with it. It would be a different environment here and since you're so close to graduation..."

I nodded understanding. I had to admit, that was a good idea.

Dimitri walked to the door then paused looking back at me. He hesitated with something. "Rose..."

"Yeah?"

He paused then shook his head. "Never mind"

"But—" I started but he had already walked out the door. I slumped, lying back down on my bed.

What was he going to say? Man my emotions were all over the place. First Dimitri's mad at me, then I'm mad at Dimitri, then he feel's all sorry, and now he's pulling away _again_.

It was easy for me to recognise the way he was acting and to know it wasn't normal, he was being to professional, to...guardian-like which Dimitri didn't always show around me. Dimitri tends to be a bit more relaxed and open around me.

I chose to not think about it, what was the point? Relaxing, I went back to Lissa's head, knowing I'd probably missed most of the meeting.

Turns out I'd missed more than I thought since what I saw was Lissa reaching for our door. Back in my own head, Lissa entered not looking too happy.

She shut the door behind her and looked to me. "Can you believe that!" she practically yelled.

I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, she thought I had been in her head the whole time which I had not so I didn't know how to respond. "Uh...no?"

"Neither can I!" she said crossing her arms and sitting on her bed. "Christian's gonna hate this"

I seriously didn't know what she was talking about, obviously it was to do with the whole Adrian and her thing but I didn't know exactly what Christian was gonna hate. I didn't know if I should tell her that I wasn't in her head the entire time since she didn't really seem in the...mood.

I played with my fingers, how could I approach this while acting like I knew what I was talking about? I had to handle this casually, like a pro. "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm going to do what I told the Queen I'm gonna do" she said.

Oh that helps. "Which is..."

"Rose, were you even there?" she asked.

I had a guilty look on my face. "No, sorry. Dimitri stopped by so I couldn't"

"You should have seen what she said—Wait, did you say Dimitri was here?" she asked raising her eyes brows.

"Yes, but it wasn't anything romantic like you want. He just came to tell me about an assignment I could do"

"Oh," she frowned disappointed. "What sort of assignment?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about that next, what were you saying about Christian?"

I listened as Lissa explained her whole conversation with the Queen. I had got most of what was happening from the short time I had been in Lissa's head but I hated what I heard when she told me she agreed to the Queen's plan.

Adrian and her would together be going to the Royal ball that would be in the next week. She was worried about how Christian would take it.

This also meant that we would be staying at Court for much longer than originally planned. So, I really didn't have enough clothes. This excited Lissa since now we could all go shopping. But looking at the amount of clothes she had, she didn't need it.

Getting back to our conversation Lissa mentioned something that she thought the Queen was hinting at. Apparently a lot of Royal Moroi, depending on their families, gets set up together, and by 'set up' I mean Marriage.

"Oh my god" I blurted.

She nodded with wide eyes. "It's not like she said it straight out but I took the hint. Adrian did too"

"Wow," I murmured. "Christian will be pissed"

Lissa nodded. "I really don't want to tell him. I mean, you know how he is about Adrian and me. He would probably come up with some ridiculous idea of us _actually_ getting married" I did know what she meant. It had been brought up between Christian and I a couple of times where he had (not admitted it) but I could see, that he was jealous of Lissa and Adrian hanging out together.

He was scared that there could be more between them. That since they were both high Royals, they could choose to be together. Fire-boy could be very insecure.

"It'll be alright Liss" I said, although I didn't really believe myself. Christian could be so difficult.

"Yeah it will if..."

"If?"

She turned her head on the side with a guilty and sheepish smile. "If maybe you could tell him" she rushed out.

I let out a little laugh. "You're joking right? No way am I telling Christian"

"Oh please Rose" she begged.

"Why should I? He's not my boyfriend" I shuddered at the thought.

"Because your my best friend" she smiled widely.

"Liss" I groaned. "Why can't you do it? I'm sure he would rather hear it from you. He definitely wouldn't want to hear it from me"

She pouted.

"What's the big deal with you telling him?" I asked.

She huffed. "I have to practise Spirit with Adrian" Excuse much?

"You _have_ to?"

She nodded.

"And you'll find no time what so ever in your busy schedule to tell him yourself?"

She nodded.

"That's bull shit, Lissa and you know it" I said but stood up. She looked upset when I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she called.

I paused and turned. "You wanted me to tell him didn't you?"

Lissa smiled. "Thanks Rose!" I opened the door. "Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered.

Yeah she better love me. Christian could be like a girl on PMS sometimes.

Okay Fire boy where are you?

I took a deep breath.

"Rose!" Christian groaned. I was standing at his door _trying _to tell him the news but he was being so rude and not letting me into his room. I decided to annoy him.

I closed my eyes. "You see I'm trying to remember what I had to tell you...but I can't seem to" I told him calmly.

His hand impatiently tapped on the side of his door. "Not in the mood, Rose" he growled.

I opened one eye, not at all affected by his temper. "You know what? Maybe it's because I'm standing out the front of your door, when I should be inside" I said to him, then nodded. "Yes I think that's the reason"

Christian had a ghost of a smile. "Listen," he said faking seriousness. "I get what you want from me," he glanced into his room. "But I've already got a girlfriend" he ended turning back.

I just stared at him, "That's not even funny. Seriously, Christian that's sick"

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Rose? I've got better things to do then talk to you"

I pursued my lips. It wouldn't seem like there was much reason for him to believe in a difference of me telling him something out the front of his room rather than inside, but there was.

More precisely if I told him out here he would flip out and cause a scene in the busy hallway.

But fine, he asked for it. I sighed. "Well I really don't know why _I_ had to tell you, but.." I rushed it out. "When Lissa was talking to the Queen she said that her and Adrian should go to some Royal Ball thingy together and then try on a relationship as a couple. _Of course_, Lissa doesn't want to do that but at the Royal Ball they are just going to _pretend _to be together."

Christian's jaw clenched. "_What?_"

"Don't overreact about it" I said.

He stared at the ground, not bothering to hide the anger of his expression. "So Lissa just agreed to it?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, Christian it's not like she can really say no to the Queen"

He looked up to me. "Why? Why can't she?"

_Because she's the Queen, duh... _I chose not to answer.

"And why couldn't she tell me herself, huh?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it.

He let out a humourless laugh. "I knew this was gonna happen. I bet Ivashkov just _loves_ this"

"No he doesn't" I defended. _Wait, did I just defend Adrian?_

Christian shook his head. "How gutless is she?" I knew it was a rhetorical question so I shut up.

"Do you want to talk to her about it?" I ended up asking.

He looked at me for a while. "No. No I'm not going running to her" he stated.

I sighed. Great, he was mad at Lissa. "You know this isn't her fault Christian. You've got no reason to be shitty with her" I said seriously. He was about to straight up argue so I continued. "Ok that's all I came to say so I'm going. Bye" I turned back the way I had came.

I think I was only about 7 meters away when I heard him call out to me. "Hey!"

Well, I thought he was calling out to me. Turns out Adrian was walking over to me and Christian saw.

I groaned, knowing I was about to stop a fight. _Why did I always get stuck in their mess?_

* * *

**Longer then the last one ;P**

**And yet I still didn't get everything I wanted in it. Some of you probably realise a lot have things have been left unspoken like with Dimitri, but that will be reconised in the next chap.**

**So here's a question- Would you rather I keep my chapters this long instead of short ones? **

**Seriously my last chapters have been longer then the first ones. Check out my very first chapter in this story compared to this one.**

**Please Review...**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Heyy, not much to say. Unfortunetly this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, it's just that I wanted to stop at a certain part. Next chapter will be up soon! And it will be long...I hope...Maybe ;D**

Chapter Sixteen

"What do you think you're doing, Ozera?" Adrian growled after Christian stormed over to him and pushed him backwards.

"No, the question is what do you think _you're_ doing with _my_ girlfriend?" Christian retorted taking another step forward to Adrian. I walked over so I was stood by their side.

Adrian paused. "What do you mean? Lissa and I aren't doing anything"

Christian snickered and it looked like he was about to punch, I pushed on his shoulder hard enough for him to stagger back.

I glanced around, it was about the middle of the day so the area was busy and people were starting to stare.

I sighed as I looked between them both. I didn't think this was too big a deal and wasn't worried. The only thing I was worried about is them making me look like an idiot.

"Ok guys, not here, not now, people are starting to look" I told them.

Adrian turned to look at me but Christian's eyes didn't even move.

Adrian sighed and looked back to Christian. "Little Dhampir's right. This is neither the time nor place" he said calmly.

Christian shook his head, his face scrunching up with anger.

"Oh for God's sakes Christian, just fight in your room" I said to him.

Adrian shot me a look saying _thanks for nothing. _I shrugged.

"Why won't you just leave her alone?" Christian asked ignoring anything I said.

Adrian looked frustrated. "We practise Spirit and the whole dating thing is just pretend. _It's not re_al"

That was really the wrong thing for him to say, it only made him madder. Earning Adrian another push.

"You expect me to believe that?" Christian snarled.

I scratched my head, frustrated. I was contemplating whether I should just leave, it was getting embarrassing and I had to fight the urge to laugh, Moroi fighting _shouldn't_ get _as_ out of control as two Dhampir's. Since they didn't have the body type and the training skills.

But they did have magic...

"Let it go, now" Adrian said focusing his emerald eyes on Christian, talking slowly.

One of Christians eyebrows furrowed and he started to blink, fighting the compulsion. He started to back down.

Adrian smiled, pleased with himself. And turned to me. "So...do you know where Lissa is?" he asked me.

I smacked my head with my palm. He really knew how to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Christian!" I yelled just as his hand lit up with fire. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Adrian said raising his hands in surrender. "No need to get feisty"

"You. are. an idiot" I mumbled.

"Christian!" Someone yelled, and this time, it wasn't me. I turned to look behind me as Lissa came running. "What are you doing?" she asked panicked looking at all of us. For some reason I wanted to say _they're all yours_ and walk off but I chose to stay, for Lissa.

For the first time Christian turned to look at Lissa. He just stared at her, his face displaying a lot of emotions. But didn't say anything, just turned and walked back to his room.

The three of us were silent for a while. Through the bond Lissa felt sadness, sad for Christian. What did he think of her? He didn't really believe that she would choose Adrian, did he?

That second question also stirred up not only sadness, but anger it wasn't as strong but I could detect some of it, she was mad at the fact that Christian would even think of her just choosing Adrian. Did he think she was really like that?

Focusing on Lissa's thoughts had gotten me some-what out of the awkward silence. I hadn't really noticed from that, and Lissa hadn't really noticed since they were her own thoughts and she hardly knew what was going on around her.

But the idiot next to me did.

He let out a long whistle. "So...anyone up for a drink?" he asked with a stupid grin.

Lissa looked up at him and glared. "I'll talk to you later, Rose" she said briefly touching my arm and then walking away.

Adrian rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, looks like it's just you and me" he said suggestively.

I just closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "You are so stupid!"

He looked taken back but smirked somehow finding this amusing. "Me, stupid? Did you see sparky? He looked like he was about to explode, not a very good look for him. How could he think there was anything going on between cousin and I? When I have my only true love standing right here"

I glared at him then smirked myself. "You looked pretty afraid when you realised you could be burnt to crisp" I noted.

Adrian puffed out making a kind of _psshht_ noise. "Was, not" he argued.

"Was, too" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you see?" he asked. "I was kinda like, the hero with my wickedly awesome compulsion skills"

I laughed again. "Yeah, and then you had to go and say something so incredibly stupid that brought him out of it, causing you to nearly burn"

"Aww, you would have saved me, Little Dhampir" he said.

"Mmhmm, sure I would" I mumbled then turned serious. "Look, Adrian, try not to cause too much trouble with Lissa and Christian ok?"

He nodded. "Maybe we could show Christian I don't feel that way about me and Lissa if you and I—"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was gonna say!"

"I knew what you were gonna say 'we could show Christian if me and you started making out'" I knew that was exactly what he was gonna say since he had said it once before.

"That's a great idea!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I noticed Dimitri.

It looked like he was walking towards us.

"Um, maybe you should go, I need to talk to Dimitri" I told Adrian. Adrian looked behind his shoulder and then turned back to me.

"No, he will be coming to talk to me as well" Adrian said.

I looked at him confused. "Why would he...?"

"Rose," Dimitri greeted me. "Lord Ivashkov" he nodded although his tone towards Adrian wasn't too flattering.

I could see Adrian mouthing 'Lord Ivashkov' in a mocking way, I glared at him.

"I'm glad I caught you both together" Dimitri said, talking formally. He was glad he caught me and Adrian together? Why was he glad about that? "The arrangements for your guarding assignment have been made" Dimitri told me _and Adrian._

I nodded. "Yeah...but what's this got to do with..." I trailed off looking to Adrian who seemed smug.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you?" Adrian asked.

"Tell me what...?" I asked warily this time looking directly at Dimitri.

When he answered next he did not seem happy. "Mr Ivashkov will be your charge assignment. Tomorrow the three of us will be going out to town, you and I as his guardians"

It was times like these where I felt like yelling, _Are you kidding me!_

* * *

**Oh no; they're stuck together again :P**

**Next chapter; Rose, Dimitri and Adrian will be going on their...trip... I wonder how that will go...**

**Anyways like always I would appreciate it if you would review. Oh and a big THANKS to those who have reviewed constantly, I'm always excited to see what you think!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N; Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy Series.. Uhh, ok...sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I am an awful updater! I knowww. But as long as the chapter's here now, it's ok right? I don't really have much to say until the end of the chapter so, yeahh. You might want to go back a chapter if you forgot what's happening.**

Chapter Seventeen

The next day I was getting dressed in my guardian uniform which Dimitri had passed to me.

It wasn't for me to keep, but it would be soon. Yup, it was only one month to go until I officially would graduate and become a guardian. Better yet, I was going to be Lissa's guardian. Or so I assumed. If not, there was gonna be hell to pay.

For now, I was still at the Royal Court, about to go on this stupid trip with Dimitri and Adrian.

When I was first told about this possible test experiment I thought it was a great idea, good and simple: It was a bonus. An easy bonus to guard a moroi outside of the courts wards. I'd have another guardian with me to keep track of how I was doing and then report it back to the school to go on my guarding grades.

It was great, until I knew exactly which moroi I would be guarding and which guardian would come as a tag along.

My first thought was that this couldn't go well. I had no good idea of where Adrian and I stood and even less idea about Dimitri and me.

Things that seemed like a big deal to me weren't anymore.

I guess you could look at many different ways with what had been happening to make Dimitri and I both mad. For one, he had knocked me out in practise. _Knocked_ me out!

The point that I originally come to was a lot worse than it really was. I could have gone as far as saying it was abuse. But it wasn't.

It was half and half and the problem was unlike Dimitri I hadn't admitted to what I had done wrong. He had deeply apologized from doing it, because he was being overly harsh and was letting his anger get the best of him.

But really, it was just as much my fault. I had been acting like a brat around him for a while. He had been pushing me away and I had continued coming back, then I was caught kissing Adrian (which was where Dimitri's anger had come from) and when I was punched, I actually hadn't been paying much attention at all.

Whoa did I really just admit to being a brat?

I smiled as I picked up the strong piece of silver metal.

A stake had also been given to me and it was the first one I actually got to carry around outside of the academy. Now that I had experience with one I doubted that Alberta even gave a second thought about doing anything stupid with it.

Two years ago that would have been a big mistake on her part, as for these days, things had changed. I had changed.

I slipped the stake into a specially made pocket and did a quick look over; behind me I saw the door open.

Lissa smiled as she saw me. "Oh, look at yooou"

I couldn't help but smiling as well but it was a different type of smile from Lissa's happy slash teasing note. "Yeah" I said turning to face her while patting my black pants. "And I'd be happy too if it was someone like you I was accompanying"

She frowned slightly. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry, you know I would love to be the one shopping. But I've got court stuff to deal with" she said tucking a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear.

"What kind of court stuff?"

"The Queen wants me to help organize the Royal Ball" Lissa said clearly not happy with it.

"The one she's making you and Adrian get together for"

"Yeah, _that _Royal Ball" Lissa rolled her eyes. Sighing she sat on the bed. "Christian's still mad at me"

I sighed myself, "He'll get over it. He's been overreacting"

"I don't know"

I looked at her.

"I can get where he's coming from" Lissa said, surprising me. "He knows the ways of these things, he is a Royal too."

"You mean..."

"He knows that this could be all a set up for marriage"

"Oh." That was bad... it annoyed both Lissa and I that the Queen had the right influence to try and make two people get married.

No matter how hard I could try it would be hard for Christian to understand this –the ways Lissa thinks, how many times she wishes he was close, how badly she hates when they fight...how she has absolutely no feelings towards Adrian at all, no matter what the Queen says.

The first two really related. As well as reminding me who I had to meet with.

"I'm sorry Lissa but I've really got to go" I told her heading for the door.

"With Adrian and Dimitri, right?"

I sighed and I knew I had a scowl on my face. "Yep"

* * *

I leant against the black SUV copying Dimitri's annoyed stance.

"So was _I_ late?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"How late?"

"20 minutes"

"How late is he?"

Dimitri was clearly annoyed and didn't even have to glance at his watch. "49 minutes"

I couldn't help but find this amusing...But didn't say much since Dimitri clearly did not.

I gave a little nervous laugh. "I guess that doesn't really make my lateness that bad, hey?"

Dimitri glared at me.

His arms were crossed and he had one foot crossed over the other, like me, he was standing and leaning back on the car.

We had been waiting for 29 minutes for Adrian to show up– ok, well actually _I _had been waiting 29 minutes, _Dimitri_ had been waiting 49 including my lateness.

Right now, he hated Adrian.

We kept in silence for a while since obviously Dimitri wasn't impressed with anything I had to say, I couldn't even remember him being this mad at me when I turned up an hour late for practice.

But although I didn't mind the silence and Dimitri clearly wanted it, it was starting to get uncomfortable, for me, not Dimitri he was too busy glaring at nothing.

"Maybe we should just leave without him" I suggested. Really I was only half joking, I wanted to leave without Adrian.

Dimitri didn't say anything.

"I mean, I know it's all about buying his suit for the Royal Ball but we could just go, you know, maybe stop at Starbucks"

He gave me the shut-up look. I sighed.

And then finally, Adrian showed up.

"Hey, hey," he grinned, seeing us. "You're both early"

Dimitri tensed about to say something but I spoke first. "No idiot, you're late"

Adrian paused, and then stared down at his watch. "Oh, so I am" he said although I had a feeling he already knew that.

Dimitri glared at Adrian while he just smiled broadly and walked around to open the passenger side door open, Dimitri shut it.

"Rose should sit in the front," Dimitri said. "You're in the back"

I laughed at that. "Yeah, go on Adrian, sit in the back"

* * *

Usually I wasn't one to complain about walking for a while; since I was so used to running it should always be no problem, but after awhile it can get a little annoying, especially when it seems the whole trip is pointless.

"Are you gonna buy _anything?" _I questioned a bit nastily. We had been walking around shops for about an hour, and Adrian hadn't even seemed mildly interested to buy anything.

Not to mention what a long drive it was to get back.

"Hey," Adrian said, "Aren't guardians supposed to be all about the seeing but not really seeing thing"

That actually made no sense. I don't think he knew what he was saying.

I was walking as close guard and Dimitri as long guard a distance behind us. Right now, I hated close guard.

I ignored him. "Won't these shops close soon?" I was hoping they would it was about 11pm in human time so it was well passed dark.

"Nope, these shops," he said gesturing around "are open 24 hours"

I groaned. "I didn't think guys liked to shop this much"

Adrian slowed his walk. "Actually I don't" he said quietly.

"Then _what the hell_ are we still doing here!" I snarled feeling tired.

Adrian looked like he was trying to stay smug. "I just wanted to spend time with you"

I was about to say something like _well I'd rather spend time with anyone else but you_, but his look made me think twice.

Then he suddenly asked something loud enough I knew Dimitri could hear, "Do you regret kissing me?"

_Yes._

I softened feeling a bit bad from his sudden change in attitude; he actually looked neutral and sad. I could just imagine Dimitri's face right now.

"Adrian—"

"Hey look its open!" Adrian exclaimed no longer sad.

"Huh?" I was confused by the sudden change. "Whats? –oh, of course" I rolled my eyes. The liquor shop.

"Want some?" Adrian asked me and Dimitri when we entered.

Dimitri's face was absolute stone, but his eyes were furiously annoyed.

Me, I was just fed up.

But I already knew we were gonna be here a lot longer than planned.

* * *

**Alright, did some things not make sense to you? It might be because I'm tired but even I got confused at some point...**

**It was pretty bad, wasn't it? Yeahh I know sorry. I can't wait until I post the next chapter because it's sooooo much better! I've already started writing it sooo if your lucky it could be either Friday or Sunday, orrr Monday it will be up.**

**OH and another thing, THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I was really impressed with them from the last chapter.**

**OH and Anotherrrr thing. Check out the story _Pieces of Time_ (is that how u spell it?) it's by _Hathaway117_ and it's really amazing I'm totally in love with it right now and I'm desperate for her to update so guys read that and review to make her update! **

**Lol ok so you know what to do, plz make me happy with reviews (:...**


	18. Chapter?

**A/N; Heyyyz! :) :) :)**

**Yea I made myself sound happy when I'm actually really annoyed :/ I seriously hate making excuses to you guys but I have the worst internet ever and I hardly get a chance to update, and you are all probably like, well your on the internet now... but this is my mum's computer so I haven't got my chapter. Although I have typed up some of what I can remember below. So, yes, it sucks. But eventually everything will work out.**

**Sneak Peak-**

I have gone shopping so many forcefully times in my life it just wasn't funny. It was with...Lissa, of course.

She would drag me with her all the time; it really sucked, but not as much as this.

"Lord Ivashkov I really don't see the need to be drinking now—"

"But I offered you some!" Adrian protested against Dimitri's stern voice.

As Adrian tried to convince Dimitri to let him stay and drink I was debating whether it would be bad for me to sit on the stool next to Adrian, my feet really hurt from walking around but I had to remember this was an assessment and that wouldn't do any good for my mark.

"I don't want your alcohol" Dimitri growled.

Adrian rolled his eyes lazily, taking another gulp of vodka. "You don't know what you're missing. Rose?"

I looked at him. Alcohol seemed pretty good right now...

"No" I said. Dimitri was glaring at me as well now. "I said no" I hissed at him.

Adrian signed, loudly. "If you _really_ want to go—"

"Yes!" Dimitri and I both said at the same time.

"But first," Adrian said raising a finger. "There are a couple more shops I would like to see"

And then he got out off his stool and exited the shop.

"I'm going to kill him," I whispered to Dimitri. He didn't disagree.


End file.
